Happiness Will Come
by MairiNathaira
Summary: AU~ Zel and Xel are best friends. They come to Seoul to go to college and stuff~ Love triangles occur and it gets angst and complicated later on...L/Z, Z/F, X/F, G/S, V/F and so on...lotta love triangle~ Oh. Don't read if you love Xelloss...he's not nice
1. The Beginning

Happiness Will Come

**Happiness Will Come  
Chapter 1  
The Beginning  
By: Tara-Chan**

Disclaimers: Slayers belong to the original creators. This fanfic is based of a Korean drama called: Taeyang Un Gadugi: Happiness Will Come. It belongs to the producers of KBS 2. Do not sue me!

Notes: Please ignore the grammatical and spelling errors. Character may be OOC because it's AU. I apologize for all this! Well enjoy and feedbacks are welcomed!

~*~*~*~

"Zel!" 12 years old Xelloss called, "Come on!"

Zel ran to keep up with his friend. "I'm right behind you!" 

Both Zelgadiss Graywords and Xelloss Metallium ran up the hill at the same pace. The hill, which wasn't far from their village, was where their favorite place was located.They were going to the clearing they found in the woods three years ago. Ever since then, it was their secret place. Soon they reached the clearing all out of breath. They fell to the ground and got comfortable. 

Zel propped himself on his elbow and looked at his friend. "How is your family handling without your mom? It has been two years now."

Xelloss' face grew dark. "Xillia is doing good. She of course still asks me when mom's going to come back.She's only 8 after all. Grandma's is pissed." Xelloss sighed. "Sometimes I just hate mom for leaving us, for another man." Xelloss let his mind wander back to the night just two years ago.

_Flashback_

_ _

Xelloss sat up in his room he shared with his sister (1). He heard the rain outside his house. He could hear it hit the ground with loud noises. Suddenly he heard some noises outside. _No…mother…! Xelloss rushed out the door and saw a figure that belonged to his mom, running out the gate. Xelloss hurriedly put on his shoes and ran outside the gate to follow his mom. When he turned around a corner he saw a black car driving away. Xelloss had a look of hatred on his face. "I'll never forgive you mother! I'll never forgive you!"_

_End of Flashback_

Zel snapped his fingers in front of Xelloss' face. "You ok man? Don't blank out on me now!"

Xelloss shook his head. "Sorry. I was just thinking about that night."

Zel nodded. "I see. I understand."

"Enough about this! Next year we start Middle School. Then high school. You going to go to college right?"

Zel nodded again. "Of course! I assume you are too?"

"Of course! Going to go to Seoul where all the excitement is! I'm gonna major in business and study law. You plan to major in architecture right?" Xelloss asked while sitting up.

"Yeah." Zel stretched out and smiled. "Maybe some business too."

Xelloss sighed again. "You're my best friend Zel. Ever since our diaper days, we've had history."

"Yeah. Friends forever?" Zel smiled.

Xel smiled back. "Yep. Friends forever."

They just stayed like that for a while. Thinking to themselves while absorbing the peace around them. They looked up at the clouds and occasionally saw birds flying by. 

Zel got up suddenly and stretched again. "I gotta go now. Sylphiel nuna (2) will not be happy if I'm late."

Xelloss got up too. "Yeah. I don't want to keep Xillia and Grandma waiting either."

The two boys started toward their homes. 

~*~*~*~

4 Years Later… 

"Xelloss!! Zelgadiss!!" their teacher yelled. "Pay attention!" The teacher stood in front of the classroom glowering at the two high school students that were always goofing around and not paying attention. Xelloss looked at the fuming teacher and gave him his most innocent look. 

"Sorry. We were too engrossed in Geometry right now that we just don't want to stop! Isn't that right Zel?" Xel looked at his seatmate and his best friend. 

Zel nodded. "Yes sir! Geometry is so interesting that we can't stop talking about it!" 

The teacher sighed in exasperation. "We've discussed geometry 20 minutes ago! We are starting on history!"

The two guys blushed. "Oops..ehehehe…" Xelloss rubbed the back of his head. 

"That just definitely shows that you two are not listening! Now please pay attention!!"

Zel leaned over and whispered, "Great going. How many times are you going to embarrass us and get us in trouble?" 

Xelloss flashed a huge grin. "You know you don't care, so shut up!"

"ZELGADISS!!!!!! XELLOSS!!!" 

~*~*~*~

2 Years Later… 

"Xelloss! Come on! We got a train to catch to Seoul!" Zelgadiss paced impatiently outside of Xelloss' home.

"Hang on!" I'm saying goodbye to Xillia!" 

Xelloss turned to looked at his crying sister. "Now Xillia. Please don't cry. Grandma'll take good care of you."

"But.." Xillia sniffled loudly. "Why can't I come with you oppa (3)? I don't want you to go…"

Xelloss sighed sadly. "I don't want to leave you either Xillia. But now I'm going to college. I am going also work to earn my living. I can't take care of you. At least not yet. When I become rich, then you and I will live together ok? I promise."

"You promise?"

"Yes. Also I'll come down here as much as I can. Also when you graduate from high school you can come to Seoul and I'll help you out ok?"

"Ok oppa. Take care okay?" Xillia reached over and gave her big brother a hug. "I love you…take care…"

"Love you too Xillia." Xelloss got up and walked to the gate. "I'll call you when I get to the house Zel and I are boarding ok?" 

Xillia nodded. Xelloss gave her a smile. He opened the gate and ran out. _Bye Xillia. Do take care…_

~*~*~*~

Zel turned to Xelloss with a smile on his face. "FREEDOM!" 

Xelloss nodded very fast. "Yeah! FREEDOM!" Xelloss stretched his arms out. 

Outside they could hear the engines chugging and moving. They were passing by lots of country areas. They were due at Seoul in about 2 hours, so they are taking this time to enjoy their first train ride.

"So who is this kind family that's taking us in for boarding?" Xelloss took out a canteen and took a long swallow of water out of it.

"Some family that was a friend of my parents. Sylphiel Nuna already knows them pretty well. Seems like nice people. I heard that there was a daughter our age and a son about Sylphiel's age."

Xelloss nodded. "I see. So when's Sylphiel gonna come up to Seoul? She can't hold down the house that long. She needs to find a better job. Ever since your parents died 2 months ago of a farming accident, she's just been holding down the house."

"Yeah I know. I think she's going to come up later." Zel sighed. "Who knows. I'm just glad we have enough money to last us for awhile. In the meantime we should try to get a job."

"Yeah." Xelloss got comfortable in his seat. "Enough talking man, I'm gonna take a nap."

"Suite me fine."

~*~*~*~

"Man thanks to your poor sense of directions, we are now lost in a middle of a big city!" Zel scowled at his best friend.

"Well sorry. No one's perfect you know!"

Ever since the two young men got off of the train at Seoul Yuk (4), they've been asking dozens of people for direction to the address they had in their hands. It's been 3 hours since they got off the train. Since then, they already caught two taxis, been walking around alleys after alleys, and now it's almost getting dark, and they are tired, and hungry and cranky.

"Why do that family have to live in a complicated neighborhood?" Xelloss grumbled.

"Beats me. You hardly can tell your right from your left!"

"…" Xelloss just gave him a pained look, and didn't say anything.

"Well…" Zelgadiss stopped in front of a gate. This looks like the location. But I am not so sure."

"Just ring the bell and ask then!"

"Alright!"  
  


At that moment a young lady walked up to them and gave them a weird look. The duos stared at the lady in front of them, for she was attractive. Her long golden hair and slender legs must have caught their attentions. She gave them an annoyed look.

"Are you two perverts following me?"

Zel sweatdropped, while Xelloss just continued to stare at the woman.  
  


"No…we are trying to find this one house…but we are not having much luck. Could you help us?" Zel asked as politely as he could.

The lady wrinkled her brow and smack Xelloss on the head with her purse. "QUIT STARING AT ME!!" 

"Ow…" Xelloss rubbed his head. "Didn't have to hit so hard!"

"WELL I HAVE THE RIGHT TOO! ESPESCIALLY SOME PERVERT IS LIKE FOLLOWING ME!:"

"Is this your house or something?" Zel asked trying to calm her down.

"Yes!" She turned around and looked at the calm man in front of her.

"Then are you expecting two college inmates to come and board your house?"

She stepped back and blinked. "Are you Zelgadiss Graywords and Xelloss Metallium?"

The two guys sweatdropped. Then they nodded.

"OH!!" She exclaimed, while blushing. "I'm so sorry! Why didn't you say so in the first place?"

"Well…" Zelgadiss started.

"Please do come in. My parents are expecting you both!"

They both nodded.

"By the way. I am sorry for being so rude. But lately perverts have been following me around so I was kind of suspicious of you two. My name is Filia by the way. Filia Gabrieve. Please come in." Filia opened her front gate and went in.

Zel and Xel stared at each other. Xel shrugged and then the two of them followed Filia inside.

(1) Korean family tends share room a lot. Do not get the wrong idea!  
(2) Korean for older sister. Males use this only.

(3) Korean for older brother. Female uses this only,

(4) Seoul Grand Station


	2. New Changes, New People

Happiness Will Come

**Happiness Will Come  
Chapter 2  
New Changes, New People  
By: Tara-Chan**

** **

Disclaimers: Slayers belong to the original creators. This fanfic is based of a Korean drama called: Taeyang Un Gadugi: Happiness Will Come. It belongs to the producers of KBS 2. Do not sue me!

Notes: Please ignore the grammatical and spelling errors. Character may be OOC because it's AU. I apologize for all this! Well enjoy and feedbacks are welcomed!

~*~*~*~

"Mother! Father! Gourry!" Filia called. She opened up the gate wider so the two gentlemen could come in easily. One of the sliding door opened and out popped Mr. Gabrieve's head.

"Ah!" He stood up quickly and got out of the main bedroom. "Now which one of you is Sylphiel's brother?" Zel hesitantly stepped forward. "I am."

He eyed him. "My, my. You and your sister sure don't look a like."

"Yeah. Zel boy here didn't quite took after his sister." Xelloss smirked.

Zel blushed and gave him dirty look. "Well I guess you could say that…" Zel trailed off, embarrassed.

Suddenly another door slide opened and a kind-faced woman came out. "Hello. I am Mrs. Gabrieve. Welcome. Now are you boys hungry?"

"I am!!" A voice boomed from behind. "When's dinner?" Zel and Xelloss turned around and took a long look at a blond haired man in front of them. This particular man was dressed up like a gangster, but had a face of an innocent child. Zel and Xelloss gave each other a look. Both had the same thoughts going on right now. _What kind of gangster is this?? A wannabe gangster??_

"Oh don't mind my older brother, Gourry. He's always hungry," said Filia.

"Well. Would you two boys like to freshen up before dinner?" Mrs. Gabrieve kindly asked.

They nodded. Mr. Gabrieve then showed them where their room was and where the bathroom and etc was.

"Oh yeah. Mom, Dad. I forgot." Gourry chimed in. "Valgaav is coming for dinner. Is that ok?"

All three Gabrieves groaned. "Why do you always tell us at the last minute son?" His father just rubbed his temples.

Xelloss sweatdropped. "This must happen a lot."

Filia nodded. "Yeah. It does."

"Well, we'll get ready for dinner." Zel yanked Xelloss and the two of them went to their room.

"Well I do declare, we got some nice inmates," Mrs. Gabrieve remarked.

"Yeah…" Filia stared after them.

~*~*~*~

Zel threw his bag and sat down on the floor, while Xelloss sat down in a swivel chair. Both surveyed their room. It was small, but big enough for two of them. There was a small closet for their clothes. There was a small desk in front of Xelloss, with an old computer. Next to the desk were piles of yot (1), blankets, and pillows for them to sleep with. The wallpaper was just plain and cream colored. There was a small window where they could open for fresh air. In one corner there was a small table where one could do their work there, while the other could use the desk. Also on the desk, was a telephone. It had a cozy atomosphere.

Xelloss stretched his arms and leaned back in the swivel chair. "Not bad eh Zel?"

Zel nodded and looked at him. "Yep. All nice and cozy. I'm surprised they put a computer in here. Must know that we are going to need it later on."

"Yep. By the way. What you think of that Filia chick? Seems pretty hot."

Zel blushed. "Yeah. She seems interesting."

Xelloss smirked and raised and eyebrow. "My, my. Seems like Zelly boy here already has a crush on her?"

"Ah shut up!" Zel blushed even rosier and stared off to a wall. "Beside look who's talking. You checked her out too."

Now it was Xelloss' turn to blush. "Yeah. She's cool. You can have her man! I'm going for some other chicks!"

Zel rolled his eyes. "The ladies' man strikes again huh?"

"Of course!" Xelloss smirked lazily and stretched again. "Come on. Let's get ready for dinner. I'm sure we are going to eat in the main room."

"Yeah. Let's unpack first." Zel got up and started to unpack. He carefully took out his shirts and put them in the closet.

"Zel-man. I could never live without you. You are my best friend."

Zel turned around from the closet. "I agree. Best friend forever right?"

"Right."

"Right. Now no more chit-chat. Let's get going." Zel smacked him in the head and Xelloss got up too.

~*~*~*~

Dinner with the Gabrieves and Valgaav was pretty interesting. Filia, Valgaav and her parents ate normally. Gourry on the other hand…ate very fast and ate a lot. Both Zelgadiss and Xelloss had huge sweatdrops all throughout dinner. They watched Gourry stuffed himself with food. Too stupefied themselves, they didn't eat much. Gourry one time just stopped for a second to ask them if they were going to finished their rice. They shook their heads and Gourry took it. During that time, they found out that Gourry was actually quite kind and all, but dense.

Valgaav amazed them too. The young aqua-haired man had a stony expression, but they learned that he was really not bad at all. Although…he dressed like a gangster. He had on a stylish, rugged leather jacket, with loose-fitting black jeans. He stared at Filia a lot but never actually said anything to her. They learned that he was the leader of Gourry's gang. Although his gangs didn't do anything bad, Gourry's parents didn't approve of him. His gangs only steal from the snobby rich people. They would never harm the poor and average people.

Filia's dad was a loving father to his children. He treated Xelloss and Zelgadiss as his own too. He asked them a lot of questions. Questions such as what they were going to study in college and what they planned to do later in the life. Filia's mom was very sweet to them. Although they learned that she was stubborn as a horse though at some things. Like when Filia asked if she could work at this one company, but her mom was adamant about it. She always asked them to see if they had enough to eat. Like her husband, she treated them like they were her own sons.

After dinner Filia told them to wake up at 7 tomorrow, so they could get to the campus together. All three were going to the same college. All three were going to Donguk Dae Hakkyo (2). She bade them goodnight, and they went to their separate rooms.

After closing the door behind them, Zelgadiss wearily spread out the yot and got ready for bed. "Man it has been a long day. I'm already zonked out."

Xelloss yawned. "Yeah…" he got cut off by someone knocking on their door.

"Come in," both replied.

Mr. Gabrieve's head popped in. "I heard that you two needed a job. Now mind if I make a recommendation?"

They both sat up quickly. "We don't mind. We actually appreciate it." Zel answered politely.

"Well I have a friend that has a company not far from here. He needs couple of strong workers to help him assist with their building projects. Interested?"

"Yeah!"

"Ok. The man's name is Bak Be O. Here's the address of his company. If interested call this number." He handed them a piece of paper that had the address and the phone number. "The bottom one is his home phone. Give him a call later."

"Thank you!" They thanked him and he said that he was glad to have them aboard. He then left the room.

"Wow! These people are nice! They are willing to help us. Come on Zel. Call his home phone!"

"Alright! Don't be so impatient!" Zel chuckled and reached for the phone on the desk. He dialed the number and waited for him to pick up. Surprise came to him, when he heard a female voice on the phone.

"Hello?" the voice said.

"Um. Hi. Is the Beo's house?" Zel stammered.

"Yes. Hang on a minute." There was noises in the background as she gave the phone to Beo.

A gruff voice answered. "Hello?"

"Um. Hi…Mr. Bak? This is Zelgadiss Graywords. My friend and I got the job information from Mr. Gabrieve. And we are calling because we are interested."

"Ah yes. I remember now. Yes so you are interested?"

"Yes sir. We are both strong workers. We'd be glad to help you out."

"Ok. I'll need to do some interview with you two. Could you two come to my office tomorrow at about noon?"

Zel did some mental thinking in his head. Their morning classes were ended at about 11, so they had plenty of time to get over there. "Yes sir. We'll be there. Thank you and Good night."

"Good night." They hung up.

Zel turned to Xelloss. "We go there tomorrow at noon."

Xelloss raised his fist up in the air. "Alright!"

"Our first job! What luck we got!" Zel then remembered that he was very exhausted and decided to go to bed. "Man I'm tired. Let's sleep early and be refreshed for tomorrow."

"Deal. Night."

"Night."

(1) Korean style mattress I think…or was it blankets…I don't remember!!  
(2) One of Seoul's colleges~


	3. College and Work

Happiness Will Come

**Happiness Will Come  
Chapter 3  
College and Work   
By: Tara-Chan**

** **

Disclaimers: Slayers belong to the original creators. This fanfic is based of a Korean drama called: Taeyang Un Gadugi: Happiness Will Come. It belongs to the producers of KBS 2. Do not sue me!

Notes: Please ignore the grammatical and spelling errors. Character may be OOC because it's AU. I apologize for all this! Well enjoy and feedbacks are welcomed!

~*~*~*~

The next morning came and the three college students got out of the house after a hasty breakfast. Zel and Xelloss got dressed and ate breakfast with the Gabrieves. Xelloss then made a quick phone call to his house and talked with his sister quickly. Zelgadiss did the same with Sylphiel. After getting their writing utensils in their bookbags and all, they were ready to go. They met up with Filia and they all went to the nearest subway station and Filia gave them some tips on riding subways in Seoul.

"They are economically cheaper and faster. Not to mention driving around Seoul is scary as all hell." Filia explained, "But ok. Here's the map. There are several different tracks. We use this track mainly. To go to Donguk Dae Hakkyo, we go on this line. See we are here right now. We get on it and after 3 stops; we get off at this place. From there we walk and we are over there!"

Zel and Xelloss gave each other bewildered look. "The subway is pretty confusing." Zelgadiss commented.

Filia nodded in agreement. "Yes. It takes a while to get used to it. Just make sure you ride it on the right side. Or otherwise you are going to go the other way." She rolled her eyes. "That happens to my brother all the time. But ever since he joined up with Valgaav, he has an escort, so he gets lost less easily."

Both guys tried to smother their laughter, but didn't succeed. Filia heard them and gave them a dirty look and got her purse ready to hit them. "Don't you dare laugh at my brother! I know he is dense and all, but he's still a sweet, kind man!"

Xelloss smirked and shoved Zelgadiss to her. He bumped into her and both of them blushed. After regaining both of their dignity, they all ganged up on him.

"Oww!!" cried Xelloss.

"Ne fruitcake! What was that for??" Zelgadiss whacked him on the head. "You idiot!"

Filia shoved Zel out of the way and started to hit him hard on the head with her purse. "I hope this leaves some permanent brain damage on you, you Namagomi!!"

Both Xelloss and Zel gave her a questioning look. "Namagomi?"

"Means 'Raw Garbage' in Japanese. Learned it from a friend of mine. Supposed to be a serious insult in Japanese."

Zelgadiss snickered. "Fits you perfectly fruitcake!"

Xelloss grinned. "Wow! I'm flattered! Now I have two nicknames instead of one!" He smiled wider as the other two crashed.

Filia shook her head. "Whatever, lets go. We're going to be late."

They got their tickets and waited a few minutes for the subway to come. They got on it and thankfully it wasn't crowded. They sat three in row and exchange information about their schedules and classes they were planning to take. Zel was planning to take Architecture and business. So he had a rough 3 hours classes of architecture. Gets a break at 11:30 till 1. Then he has 1 hour of business. Xelloss had the schedule like Zel, but he had Business first and then law second. Filia had business with him and took several other core classes.

When they got to the campus at about 8:20, Zel went one way, while Xelloss and Filia went the other. Zel reminded Xelloss about their interview thing.

"Don't forget! Meet me at the gate at 11:30!" Zel called and ran off to class.

Filia and Xel walked the other direction. "Anyways…" Filia trailed off.

Xelloss smiled at her. "You know my pal Zel likes you. Why don't you two go out?"

Filia blushed. "Already? That's impossible!"

He nodded. "He does."

Filia blushed more. "But I…I…" Filia was cut off by the warning bell.

"Well let's hurry up ne?" Xelloss offered her his arms, and she accepted. They walked quickly to their classroom. Class started soon and they soon forgot about everything else, but what the professor was saying up in the front.

~*~*~*~

Zel waited patiently as he paced around the gate. His professor was in a good mood, so he had let his class out 10 minutes early. Architecture was going to be tough, but he knew he could get through it easily. It's the business he's worried about. Xelloss was always better at anything that dealt with money better than him. Math wasn't exactly his strong point, but he knows enough to pass AP Calculus. Zel's strong point is visual stuff, so he decided to take architecture. Xelloss was better, not to mention he was a good orator. 

_Chamna (1). Where's that pal of mine!!_ Zelgadiss stared at the entrance of the huge building. Faintly he saw Xelloss walking with someone. As they got closer he saw that it was Filia. They were flirting as they were waking slowly. Zel sighed. _Looks like Filia likes Xelloss better…but does he like her back?_

He cupped his hand into a megaphone and yelled, "Hurry up!!" Filia noticed Zel yelling, so she yanked his shirt and they started to run toward where Zel was waiting.

"Well took you guys forever. How was business? Is the professor good? I have him next." Zel asked them.

They nodded vigorously. "Yeah! He's awesome man!" Xellos clapped his hand on Zel's back. "I'm gonna definitely ace this class!"

Zel rolled his eyes. "No really, like you are going to ace art!"

Xelloss pouted at him. "Awww you are mean Zel!"

Filia sweatdropped. "Well good to see you two really close and all, but don't you have a interview that's waiting?"

The two young men jumped and started to run to the subway station.

"Aishi!!! (2) WAIT FOR ME!!" Filia ran after them.

~*~*~*~

Beo stared at a picture in his hand and sighed. _Now that my daughter has gone to the states to study over there, I am lonely. Maybe these two young men that are supposed to come today will fill in her place temporarily._ He glanced at his watch. _Almost 12…they should be here soon._ He stood up and walked around. He past by a mirror and glanced in it. He was a middle-aged man in his late 40's. His dark-brown hair was thinning, but his handsome feature was still visible on his wrinkle-free face. He still looked as if he was still in his 20's. His expression was always kind and calm. He was a carefree person that understands a lot.

"Ok…now it's 11:59. They should be here soon." As he said that, he heard someone knocking on his office door. "Come in."

Zelgadiss and Xelloss stepped in hesitantly. Filia decided to stay in the hallway and wait.

Beo gave them a reassuring smile. "Now don't be nervous you two. I won't bite or do anything inappropriate."

Both of them let out a relieved smile. Beo indicated to seat at the two chairs in front of his desk. They sat down.

"Would you like some coffee?" Beo asked them. They could see kindness and friendliness in his sparking eyes. They nodded.

Beo called for someone, and an Ajuma (3) came in and asked them what kind they wanted. After a few minutes, Beo had a strong black coffee, while Zel and Xelloss had coffee with cream and sugar. Beo took a sip of his coffee and started to ask them questions. He asked them for their full names, their birthdays, how old they were, their college schedules, and what kind of work they prefer. As they answered each questions, they started to get really comfortable with him. 

15 minutes later…after more questions, Beo handed out two sets of papers to them. They accepted it and glanced at it.

"Now. This is the plan. Since both of you finish your classes at 2 in the afternoon. You both could come here by 2:30 and work till 8 in the evening. Think that'll be light?"

They nodded. Beo then got up and clapped his hands. "Ok. You two start working today after your afternoon class."

They nodded again and shook his hands. "Thank you Beo. Thank you so much!" Zelgadiss smiled widely. _Wow…getting a job was easier than I thought!_

Xelloss grinned too. _And we aren't making minimal wages either! We are earning 30 % more than the minimal wage. Now that isn't bad at all!!_

"Now be here ready at 2:30." Beo smiled at them as they left the room. _Now they will be my best worker. Young, enthusiastic, and carefree. Now they won't give me any problems!_

~*~*~*~

Zelgadiss, Xelloss, and Filia had huge smiles when they reached the campus. Xelloss looked at Zelgadiss and let out a wholehearted yell. "We're the luckiest guys on Earth!!"

"I agree! This is a whole lot easier than I thought!"

Filia smiled softly at them. "I'm happy for both of you. Beo's an awesome guy. You guys are lucky to work for someone like him!"

They both turned to look at her. "Thanks Fil." Xelloss said casually. Zelgadiss blushed and softly said, "Yeah. Thank you."

"Well now, let's all go to class!" Xelloss, Filia, and Zelgadiss linked arms and skipped all the way to their class.

(1) Good grief~~  
(2) Um…sorta like what Koreans say when they are frustrated. At least that's what I use! ^^;;  
(3) Um…Korean for a middle-aged woman.


	4. Betrayal and Befriend

Happiness Will Come

**Happiness Will Come  
Chapter 4  
Betrayal and Befriend  
By: Tara-Chan**

Disclaimers: Slayers belong to the original creators. This fanfic is based of a Korean drama called: Taeyang Un Gadugi: Happiness Will Come. It belongs to the producers of KBS 2. Do not sue me!

Notes: Please ignore the grammatical and spelling errors. Character may be OOC because it's AU. I apologize for all this! Well enjoy and feedbacks are welcomed!

~*~*~*~

_6 months later…_

Six months have passed for Zelgadiss and Xelloss. Everything was going good for them. They were each doing well in their classes. Their job with Beo was also good. They got good pay. In about another year or so, they will have enough money to get their own apartments. The Gabrieves treated them both well. Filia, Xelloss, and Zelgadiss were all inseperable. They would each hang out on weekends and have lots of fun. Gourry and Valgaav were just doing their little gangster duties, but nothing serious. Things were just perfect for all of them. To Zelgadiss it would be more perfect if Filia liked him back. Now Zel was going to do something about it.

Zelgadiss paced endlessly in his shared room. _Man. I gotta be forward. I read about how women like straightforward men. Is Filia like those women? Man I got to do something…but what? Hm…should I go buy a bouquet of flowers and present it to her at where she's working right now?? Hey. That's not a bad idea. Might as well just do it! I really like her, so if she rejects me, then it's not a real big loss right? But I don't want to be rejected. But it doesn't hurt to try too…_

Zel grabbed his jacket out of the closet and stepped outside. He saw Mrs. Gabrieve outside sweeping the front area. She looked up and noticed him putting on his shoes. "Oh hello dear. Going to go somewhere?"

Zel nodded. She nodded back and said, "Ok. You have work later right?"

"Yes. Today is Saturday and I start at about 1 and finish about 6. I'll be back about 6:30 with Xelloss. By the way, do you know where he is?"

"Eh?" She tapped her chin. "I believe him and Filia left together. I think he walked her to her work."

Zel blinked. "Okay. Thank you. See you later."

~*~*~*~

Zelgadiss stepped inside the flower shop. Strong, sweet fragrance of flowers made him dizzy. He walked up to the counter and saw a stony-faced middle age lady. "Hello. I would like a full bouquet. Please make it look nice and pretty."

The stoned-face lady stared at him for a minute and then got up and started to get the flowers and other stuff needed to make a bouquet.

Moments later, Zelgadiss walked out of the shop holding a huge bouquet. There were different color roses, tulips, lilacs, daisies, and other flowers that even Zel couldn't name all. How he managed to carry that big bouquet mystified a lot of the passersby.Zel then reached the outside of the café Filia worked at. He took a deep breath. _Well ready or not, there's no turning back!_

Zel pushed open the door and walked in. He glanced over at the counter, which was where Filia was most of the time. At that moment, Filia wasn't there. The whole entire café was empty. Zelgadiss felt a shiver going down his back. _Why does the atmosphere almost feel so apprehensive all of the sudden._ Zel walked toward the back area, where workers rested when they were tired. Just by looking at the door that lead to it, looked vacant. Zel sighed. Maybe she left early today? 

Zel turned around and was about leave, when he heard noises through the closed door that lead to the back. _Eh…? Maybe someone is in there after all…_ Zel spun on his heel and opened the door…and he gasped.

There in his sight, he saw Xelloss and Filia making out. They weren't fooling around or anything. They were going at it for real. Zel froze on the spot and stared numbly at them. Filia and Xelloss stopped when they heard him gasp. They jumped away from each other quickly, all embarrassed. Zelgadiss still in shock dropped the huge bouquet. 

"…Why?" Zel asked dumbly. "Why?"

"Don't be upset man, I can explain…" Xelloss tried to go near his best friend, but Zel backed away.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Zel leaned against the doorframe for support. _No…this has got to be a nightmare. My best friend wouldn't do something like this. This is just a huge nightmare. Zel_ shook his head in confusion and try to focus himself again.

Zel than realized then that it wasn't a nightmare. It was reality. His best friend betrayed him. Zel turned around quickly and ran out of the café as fast as he could. As he ran, he heard Xelloss shout his name out loud.

Xelloss slumped down in a chair. "Man, now I blew it. I should have explain to him sooner."

Filia joined him in the chair. "It was both of our faults. We should have told him way sooner. But we were worried that we'd hurt him, but unfortunately I think this hurt him more."

Xelloss sighed. "How we kept this as a secret for 6 months was a miracle. But now the secret is out."

"Want to talk to him or should I?"

"I think we should talk to him separately. But not now, let's give him time to cool off."

Filia nodded. _I'm sorry Zelgadiss…but Zel's the one I love. You are only like another brother to me. We weren't meant to be. I'm sorry…_

~*~*~*~

Beo walked around the construction area. He smiled to himself, for his workers were all working very hard and well. He liked one and every worker. He each treated them like they were either his sons, or good friends. The only person he was skeptical about was Xelloss. Among all the workers, his favorite happened to be Zelgadiss. _That boy has this thing about him. He is the kindest guy on earth I know of. Xelloss on the other hand…he's nice and all, but…he just makes me uneasy._ Beo sighed to himself and walked some more. He stopped suddenly as he saw a huge bouquet of flowers in the garbage can. _Eh…? Strange…_

He just shrugged it off and walked around some more, praising his workers. _Eh? Where's that boy Xelloss? He's supposed to be working. I see Zelgadiss over there…and he doesn't look happy. Maybe he knows why Xelloss didn't show up today._He walked up to Zelgadiss and was in time to see him throw a huge piece of wood onto the pile of other woods very very loudly. Beo had to actually rub his poor ears, before going up to Zel.

"Zelgadiss any idea where Xelloss is?" Beo asked.

Zelgadiss gave him a scowl. "He could be in hell for all I care!"

Beo stepped back, surprised. Hmm…looks like something happened between them. "Zelgadiss. You've working hard. Why don't you come by my office 30 minutes later."

Zelgadiss looked up and gave him a weary look. "Okay Boss. I'll be there."

Beo rolled his eyes. "Just call me Beo will you? How many times do I have to tell you to remember that?"

Zel let out a small smile. "Okay Beo."

Beo nodded, and patted him on his back. "I'll be waiting with some nice coffee." With that Beo walked away.

~*~*~*~

Zelgadiss walked up the stairs that led to Beo's office. He reached the door, and knocked on it. He heard, "Come in." Zel sighed and opened the door. Beo already had two cups of coffee ready. He motioned Zel to take a seat in the easy chair. Zel walked up to the chair and sat in it. He looked down at his coffee.

"So what's bothering you?" Beo sipped his coffee and leaned back in his chair.

"Nothing sir."

"Now, now. I know when something is bothering someone. You better not lie to me. Talking about it sometimes help."

"I feel betrayed…" Zel trailed off. 

"Betrayed?" Beo raised an eyebrow. "Did Xelloss do something to you?"

"Well…" Zel sighed and told Beo everything as what had happened earlier in the day.

Beo leaned over, with his elbow on his knees and thought for a minute. "I see. So that's what happened." _Cunning little Xelloss. That boy sure has some trouble._

"I just feel hurt." Zel buried his face in his hands. "Why would my best friend do this?"

"Why don't you talk to him."

"How can I face him after this?"

"Have you ever thought that he was meaning to tell you this, but he couldn't find the right time to tell you?"

Zel nodded. "Yes, but still…"

"I know how you feel. I think you should at least talk to both of them." 

Zel blinked, knowing that Beo was right. "I guess you are right."

Beo stood up. "You know Zelgadiss, anytime you need to talk, you are welcome to see me."

Zel nodded again. "Yes…"

"Well I have a suggestion. How would you like to board at my apartment? Ever since my daughter left, I've been lonely."

Zelgadiss thought for a moment. "Sure why not. I think I've boarded at the Gabrieves for long time now. Beside I don't think I would want to see Xelloss and Filia together. It just hurts."

Beo nodded sympathetically. "I know what you mean. So when would you like to move in?"

"Is tomorrow okay?"

"Of course!"

"When is your daughter coming back anyways?"

"Not for a long time. Like couple more years later I believe."

"I see. Well I'll move in tomorrow."

"Okay. Now go talk to Xelloss and Filia. I think that might help more. It might hurt, but you will feel better afterward."

Zelgadiss nodded. "Thank you sir. I appreciate you listening to my problems."

"No problem Zelgadiss, no problem at all."

~*~*~*~

Xelloss and Filia came home later. They both felt really guilty about what happened. They stepped in through the gate and saw that something felt different. Especially since Zelgadiss was packing right in front of them.

"Zel? What's going on?" Filia asked with a worried expression.

"Oh. I'm moving in with Beo."

"No man! You can't just leave me!!" Xelloss exclaimed. "We're supposed to be together man!"

"Nah. I'll leave you two lovebirds together." Zelgadiss smiled a fake smile. 

"You're not upset???" Xelloss asked incredulously.

"Nah. I guess Filia and I weren't meant to be. I think you and her are more perfect." Zelgadiss lied through his teeth. Yeah right. Even if my happiness is at stake, I won't let that ruin my best friend's happiness.

Xelloss felt extremely guilty. "I'm sorry Zel…I should have told you sooner…"

"Don't be," Zel said interrupting him, "You guys just kept it because you were afraid of hurting me, I can understand that."

"Zel…" Xelloss and Filia said.

"Now I already told your parents, Filia. So I'll be leaving tomorrow." Zelgadiss reached in his pocket and got out a piece of paper. "This is where Beo lives. You guys need me, feel free to come over."

Filia accepted the paper and gave him a tight hug. "Zelgadiss…thanks for understanding. You will always be one of my closest friend."

Zel gently release her hands from him. "No problem Filia. Just take care of Fruitcake here okay?"

"The namagomi?" Filia snorted. "Of course I will!"

Zelgadiss turned to Xelloss. "I'm happy for you man, do take care of her okay?"

"Of course I will."

"Well now that we are here, why don't we all go to a fancy restaurant and have dinner together? It's only 7." Filia suggested.

Both Zel and Xelloss looked at each other. "Why not?"

So the three of them left, and went to a restaurant. After they left, Gourry and Valgaav came crashing out of the small bathroom. They untangle themselves and stood up.

"So..? My sister likes Xelloss now? Those two are together now?" Gourry asked stupidly.

Valgaav nodded. "Yep. They are together now…" _Zel…I know how you feel. I've lost the girl I love also. You're not the only one…you're not the only one…_


	5. Hellos, Goodbyes, and New Love

Happiness Will Come

**Happiness Will Come  
Chapter 5  
Hellos, Goodbyes, and New Love   
By: Tara-Chan**

Disclaimers: Slayers belong to the original creators. This fanfic is based of a Korean drama called: Taeyang Un Gadugi: Happiness Will Come. It belongs to the producers of KBS 2. Do not sue me!

Notes: Please ignore the grammatical and spelling errors. Character may be OOC because it's AU. I apologize for all this! Well enjoy and feedbacks are welcomed!

~*~*~*~

_One and a half year later…_

Zel lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling. "How things changed since a year and a half ago." He turned and lay on his side now. "Xelloss and Filia are still strong. They are even planning about marrying after he and I come back from our little army adventure. Stupid Korean law. The mandatory service of where men reached the age of 20 and have to serve in the army for 2 years…that sucks!"

Zel sighed and went to his desk. "Then again, not that it matters for me. Even seeing them together hurts like hell. Maybe the army life will change me…"

Zel grabbed one of his architecture textbooks from the shelf and tried to study. Few minutes later he just threw the book on the ground and buried his head in his arms. "Gah. I can't concentrate. Living with Beo isn't so bad at all. Although I do miss my dorky roommate and my best friend, but I know that if I lived there, those two making out in front of me would have drove me insane."

He stood up and left his bedroom and went out to the living room. He glanced around. Beo's apartment was small, but it was still a reasonable size. Other than the living room and his room, there was Beo's room, which was the master bedroom. Also another bedroom was next to Zel's, which presumably belonged to Beo's daughter. Also there was a small joint kitchen and dining room. Not to mention a bathroom. It may have been small, but Zel felt comfortable in this cozy apartment.

Beo came out of his bedroom. "Delgado's, I'm going to go run some errands, I'll be back in a bit." He grabbed his coat and left Zel with a ringing phone. Zel reached over and picked up. "Hello?"

"Zel? How's my baby brother?" Sylphiel's sweet voice was on the other end.

"Hi Nuna (1). It's been a while. What's up?"

"I'm at the Gabrieves house. Remember how I couldn't come up to Seoul until I sold our land? Well I finally got a buyer. I'll give you half the money later."

"Wow nuna. That's good! So you are in Seoul now! We get to see each other more and," Zelgadiss switched his tone to a more squeakier one. "Now you get to see more of your 'Gourry Dear'!!"

Zel could swear that he could feel Sylphiel's blush over the phone. "Now don't you start that Zelgadiss Graywords! We are just friends!"

"Uh-huh. Yeah." Zel rolled his eyes. "Like I'm made of marshmallow and chocolate."

"Whatever…so you are going to go to the base a week later?"

"Yeah. I can so hardly wait." He said this sarcastically.

Sylphiel sighed. "Look I know you hate anything that deals with military, but it's the law."

"Then let law be damned…but then again, I think this will make me a new man!"

Sylphiel giggled. "You are already a man."

Zel rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just go chase after your 'Gourry Dear'."

"He's next to me…"

"Should've known. Well I'll see you sometime next week before I leave okay?"

"Okay Zel. Take care."

"I am. Bye." Zel hung up the phone. _Now my sister is up in Seoul. I wish for her and Gourry to have all the happiness in the world._ Zel sighed. _Will I ever be happy like my sister and Gourry? Or like Xelloss and Filia?_

Zel jumped up suddenly when he heard noises outside the door. _What the??_ Zel stood up and saw that the door was being opened. _Hm…maybe Beo has come back._ Zel was about to greet hello to him, when the door opened suddenly and in front of him was a woman, with fiery red, wavy hair. She had on sunglasses, and was carrying a suitcase. They stared at each other for a few minutes before she started to hit him with her suitcase.

"AHHHHHH!!!" She screamed. "WHO ARE YOU!! DID YOU DO SOMETHING AND TOOK OVER THIS HOUSE?? WHAT ARE YOU A BURGULAR??"

Poor Zel was trying to avoid her suitcase and was too busy trying to defend himself to answer. That just made her more suspicious. She was about to hit him on the head, when suddenly Beo came in to the apartment and saw all the commotion.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE??" He exclaimed.

Both heads turned toward the entrance. There Beo stood with a perplexed expression and had his arms crossed over his chest. 

"DAD!! WHO IS THIS GUY!!"

"..." Zelgadiss stared. _DAD?? This is Beo's daughter? This is the daughter that was supposedly sweet, gentle, and kind?? No way!!_

"Lina, why are you back so soon? You have another year in the states!"

"I finished my courses earlier than I thought, so I was free to come home. Beside dad, I missed you! And I miss Filia of course! My best friend! BUT DAD!! Who is this guy???"

"Oh, don't worry dear. This happens to be Zelgadiss Graywords. He is one of my workers and is a college inmate of mine. Zelgadiss this is my daughter Lina. I believe both of you the same age. Now I am sure we will all get along nicely!"

"…" Both of them had huge sweatdrops. They stared at each other. Then quickly turned their heads the other way.

_Me? Get along with that woman that just tried to kill me with her suitcase? Now that's funny!_

_Me??? Get along with that guy who might just be nice to my father for his money? I don't think so!!_

Beo chuckled loudly. Looks like they will get along just fine. Now that my baby girl is back, maybe she can get through Zelgadiss. Not to mention she'll be keeping me company when he leaves next week. "Well now, let's get ready for dinner? Lina, I'm sure you are exhausted from that long trip of yours, so you go to your room and rest. Me and Zel will fix dinner."

"Yes Dad." She got her things and walked past Zelgadiss. "Come with me NOW." She whispered to him.

Zel bemused and curious decided to follow the energetic girl to her room.

They stepped in her room. Zel realized that he has never been in here before and took this opportunity to look around. The room was too…PINK. Zel saw pink carpet, pink curtains, pink bedspreads, and pink furniture. Zel had a sweatdrop. _Man this girl must be crazy about pink…_

Lina threw her suitcase and purse on the bed. She turned around to face him with her hands on her narrow hip. Zel couldn't help but noticed that her…ahem cleavage didn't fill out much. However he did notice that her body was very slim. At that moment bunch of hentai stuff was going through his mind. He closed his eyes tightly. _No! Why am I thinking about this!! NO!! I don't even know her!!_ Zel opened his eyes and saw her face right in front of his. "GAH!" Zel stepped backward in surprised.

"Now I know that you are thinking naughty, so erase those thoughts Zelgadiss!"

"…" Zel just glared at her. She glared back.

"Now you better not be nice-nice to my dad, just for his money!!"

Zel blinked several times. "Now where did you get that idea!? Have you been watching too many crime shows at the states or something?"

"Have you?" She retorted."If you have, then you do know that if you do something illegal, I'll torture you to death!"

"Oooh. I am being threatened by the all mighty Lina!" Zel snapped back sarcastically.

Lina faced became bright red. "Are you mocking me?? You are so rude!!"

"Look who's talking. You don't even know me and here you are threatening me."

Lina became redder. "Just shut up!! Now leave me!! I don't want to undress in front of you and don't you dare think of X-rated stuff!"

Zel rolled his eyes. "Now why would I think of that? For someone like you is rude anyways."

Lina threw her suitcase in his face and he left her room with a bloody nose. _That woman is going to be a nuisance now!_

Zel walked to the kitchen and started to help Beo. Beo glanced up and saw the bloody nose. He didn't say anything to Zel's relief.

Beo bent over and started to wash the vegetables. He smiled widely. _Looks like those two are going to get along VERY fine. Amazing. Only been 15 minutes and already they had their first quarrel._

~*~*~*~

_A week later…_

Both Zel and Lina couldn't wait till Zel went to the base. The apartment became a war-zone for them. How Beo managed to stay sane with all those noises made their neighbors wonder. Beo drove them all to the train station, so Zel could go to the base. At the train station, they were going to meet the Gabrieves, Xelloss, and Valgaav. This will be the last time they see each other for the next two years. After their two years term, Zelgadiss and Xelloss will be back in Seoul forever.

They soon got to the train station and saw the rest of the group. Xelloss and Zelgadiss blushed when everyone else was commenting on their new army haircut. Everyone else said it was very nice, but Lina on the other hand said this to Zel, "Looks like you're going bald!"

Xelloss had to restrain his best friend from slapping her. _Geez…those two are always on WW III with each other. I'm surprised they haven't killed each other yet. Then again they do make a cute couple…_ Xelloss smirked.

"Now you do take of yourself up there. Beware of the North Koreans." Beo warned them.

"Xelloss, Zelgadiss do take care. Also Zel don't forget to tell Xelloss that he's a 'Namagomi' every minute okay?" Filia said this and kissed Xelloss on the lips.

"Zel. Do take care. Make sure you eat well okay?" Sylphiel gave him a hug.

Gourry, Valgaav, and Mr. Gabreieve all shook their hands and wished them good luck.

Finally Lina stepped up and leaned over and whispered, "I pray that you do meet a North Korean and that he blows your brain out. But I also pray that you take care okay?" Lina grinned at the look on Zel's face. Then Lina shove him into the train. "Do have a terrible time!"

Xelloss followed him inside the train and they took a seat next to a window seat. They both waved to the huge group. Xelloss blew a kiss to Filia. The train started to move.

"Goodbye!!!" Everyone called to them.

Xelloss and Zelgadiss waved until they couldn't see them anymore.

Zelgadiss sighed and turn around to look at his best friend. "A new adventure for us!"

"Yep! You and me! We are going to have so much fun!!"

"You can count on it!" Zelgadiss gave Xel a high-five.

(1) Korean for older sister. Male use this only!


	6. 

Happiness Will Come

**Happiness Will Come  
Chapter 6  
Army Life   
By: Tara-Chan**

Disclaimers: Slayers belong to the original creators. This fanfic is based of a Korean drama called: Taeyang Un Gadugi: Happiness Will Come. It belongs to the producers of KBS 2. Do not sue me!

Notes: Please ignore the grammatical and spelling errors. Character may be OOC because it's AU. I apologize for all this! Well enjoy and feedbacks are welcomed!

~*~*~*~

Zelgadiss tossed and turn in his bed as the sun was hurting his eyes. He groggily raised his head up and saw that it was almost time to get up. Another 15 minutes, and it will be 5:30. He'll hear the usual bugle call in the morning, indicating all the men to wake up and start their morning job. Zel slumped back in his hard bed and decided to think for a bit.

_It's already been like what…? 6 months since we joined the army? I so can't wait till our terms up. After that, no more army life!! I also can get my old hair back. This army crew cut is just not me. I want my hair back!! Also I can't wait till I get some decent food. Not to mention a decent cup of coffee. Coffee here is so … bitter. Yuck. _

Zelgadiss' eyes drifted off to the person on right of him. He let out a soft smile. _I can tell Xelloss agrees with me. He can't wait till this is all over, so he can go back to … Filia. Damn. It still hurts. Will this keep on hurting? _Zel sighed and tried to sleep some more before the wake-up call. He was close to sleeping, when he heard Xelloss mumbling.

"Filia…" Zel heard Xelloss' sleepy voice. "Filia…I need you…" Xelloss started to snore. Zel stared at the back of his head with a huge sweatdrop. _He's dreaming again…_

::Suddenly the bugle music is being heard all over the camp::

Zel jumped out of bed. Man now I won't get my extra sleep. He rubbed his eyes drowsily and started to kick Xelloss' bed. Xelloss got up quickly, but nearly fell over. He used Zel as support. "Thanks for waking me up every morning. You know I'm a heavy sleeper." Xel let out a huge yawn.

Zel rolled his eyes and shove Xel off of him. "Whatever. We have to be out for our stupid morning job in a few minutes, so lets move it!"

Both young men changed out of their sleeping garments and hurriedly put on their running outfit. All of them had a 2 and half-mile jog waiting for them. Zelgadiss and Xelloss were both physically fit, so the army wasn't really all that bad for them. It's just the food and the fact that they can't wear what they like make them miserable. 

After their jog, they all had the cabin inspection. Breakfast was next. Then they had to put on their uniform and went out the field with helmets, guns, and other army stuff that the author has no clue what they are called. ;; After all the field work, they had to do basic stuff like climbing robe ladders, and swim through the river with all their junks on. Then came lunch. 

From noon till about 4 they did more stuff. They all had a pretty rough time. However between 4 and 9 they were allowed to leave the base and have some fun at nearby towns. That's what Zelgadiss, Xelloss, and many young men would do. The horny ones would go to well…let's just say whorehouse kinda thing. Zel and Xelloss prefer to go to Noraebang (1) and other places. They also like to go to café and get decent coffees. Also they would call back home to see what's going on.

On this particular day, both have agreed to go to Café. Zel and Xelloss each took a nice shower and changed into their street clothes and caught a cab to a good café. They came upon **_Classe_** and entered. They already were here so many times that the owner knew them very well. They chose a quiet spot in the back. The owner came and gave them menus.

Zel glimpse through the menu and put it down. "I'd like black coffee please." The owner nodded and wrote it down on the pad she had.

"What about you Xelloss?" She turned toward him and gave him a irresistible smile.

"I'd like café latte with extra cream." Xelloss gave her his most winning smile. She then left the table a huge grin on her face.

Zel stared at his friend and gave him a look. "You just can't lay off your flirting skills."

"So?" Xelloss grinned. "At least I am more social then some rock-headed friend of mine."

Zel snorted. "Whatever."

"Also my flirting skills are way better than yours. You seriously need to work on your flirting style and skills! It's so…outdated!!"

"Outdated??" He glared at Xelloss. "OUTDATED??" His voice got louder.

Xelloss, unnerved, just stared back at him. "Yeah. How are you going to ever win over Lina's heart, with an old man's flirting style??"

"I am not an old man!!"

"Could've fooled me." Xelloss smirked at the blush on his face.

"Also for your information! I do not like her!! I despise her! She's an immature brat!!"

Xelloss pretended to be shock. "Oh dear. Now don't let Beo hear that or he'll fire you!"

"Like you're really going to tell him!" Zel leaned back in his chair, with a sulk, and crossed his arms. "She doesn't give a damn about me anyway so what makes you think, polishing up my flirting skills will win someone like her over?"

Xelloss grinned mysteriously. "Gu gun bi mil ee ya!! (2)"

"Why do I even bother asking, if you are going to say that!"

"I don't know. You tell me." Xel shrugged good-naturedly and looked over his shoulder. "Well calm down, because our stuff is coming!" Xelloss' eyes gleamed over as he saw his café latte.

They each got their stuff and sipped it quietly. The peaceful atmosphere of the café, with soft music was a perfect addition to relax the two young men.

Xelloss sighed. "I really miss Filia…"

"Now. It's just a year and a half left to go." Zel said comfortingly.

Xelloss smiled. "True! In the meantime I have you to bug!"

"I already know that. You are a good person to have when I want to be irritated."

"Yep!" Several minutes later, both men's cups were empty. "What ya say Zel. That we have some alcohol?"

"Sure why not. Just go easy on it man."

"I always do!" Xelloss signaled the owner over and she came. "I would like a Screwdriver please!"

"Blackrussian will be fine for me." Zelgadiss looked over at his buddy. "Now don't go drunk on me! Remember what happened last time…I think the screwdriver is intense for you!"

"Aw no it's not."

Zel rolled his eyes and sighed. "You were dancing in the street like a maniac! You were singing "I'm Singing in the Rain" very loudly! It wasn't even raining! Also you almost stripped yourself naked in front of all these ladies!!"

"I did? I don't remember…" Xelloss pondered. "Wait! Now I do! You stopped me! Man if it weren't for you I would've had a blast with all those ladies!"

"And suffer Filia's wrath when we go back?"

Xelloss squirmed. "Then again maybe not!"

"Anyways after we drink our drinks, let's go back. There's a book I want to read."

"Whatever. Still studying huh?"

"Shut up."

"Well tomorrow's a new day…we start the same routine all over again. What fun."

"Hang in there." Zel leaned against the table. "Hang in there…"

(1) Karaoke type of place!! ^______^  
(2) Korean for "That's a Secret!"


	7. 

Happiness Will Come

**Happiness Will Come  
Chapter 7  
Family Predicament Starts…  
By: Tara-Chan**

Disclaimers: Slayers belong to the original creators. This fanfic is based of a Korean drama called: Taeyang Un Gadugi: Happiness Will Come. It belongs to the producers of KBS 2. Do not sue me!

Notes: Please ignore the grammatical and spelling errors. Character may be OOC because it's AU. I apologize for all this! Well enjoy and feedbacks are welcomed!

~*~*~*~

_1 and half years later…_

Beo stepped out of the apartment and walked to the parking lot. Lina was blasting the stereo on the highest level of volume, so it was giving him a headache. _Oh well. I needed some fresh air anyway…_ Beo smiled. _I am so happy to have my daughter back…but sooner or later I have to let her go…and let her know the truth. But I will not tell yet. The truth can wait. I don't want to spoil her happiness yet._ Beo sighed softly and stared at the night sky.

Zel walked around the corner and saw that Beo was outside. Faintly he could hear loud music coming from Beo's apartment. Zel grimaced. Looks like Princess Lina decided to drive everyone in this area crazy. She got some pretty bad taste in music also. Zel sighed and turned around to face the street he just walked from. _Hope Xelloss gets to the Gabrieves' safely. He looked exhausted. Then again, with his love for Filia, I'm sure he got enough strength to even lift up the Empire State Building._ He smirked to himself. His smirk suddenly turned to a face that was pinched up because Lina obviously must have changed subject and put in some really bad music. He glanced over at Beo and saw that he had a similar expression Zel just had. _I don't blame him to get that reaction. That girl really needs to improve her musical taste!_

Zel decided to stop dawdling, so he walked out of his little dark place and walked up to Beo. As soon as he got to Beo, he saluted to him. "Zelgadiss Graywords, reporting at your service sir!"

Beo looked at him and smiled widely. "Zelgadiss! You're back!" The older man reached over and gave him a tight hug. "The Army Boy has returned to me eh?"

Zel nodded "Yes sir! I am not back for good!"

Beo chuckled. "Well you are going to continue to work for me right?"

"Yes sir. And I'm going to continue my study, like Xelloss."

"You know, you can drop the 'sir' business!" Beo patted his shoulder. "Don't be so formal!"

"Alright…" Zel grinned. "Sir!"

Beo shook his head. "Well good to see that you are back! I know that Lina will be happy to see you too!"

Zel groaned inwardly. I wouldn't be too sure about that. "I guess so…"

"Now let's go in. Are you hungry?"

"Yes. I haven't had decent food for a very long time now."

Beo nodded with understanding. "I know what you mean, I remember those days. The food really was disgusting."

"Very," Zel agreed.

The two got in the apartment and climbed up three flights of stairs to Beo's apartment. Right when they got to the door, they had to cover their poor sensitive ears. Zel looked at Beo. "You said she was my age?" He nodded. Zel rolled his eyes. _She sure acts more like a 13 year old rather than an adult._

Beo opened the door and motioned Zel to step in. He did and glanced around the familiar atmosphere. Except for the loud music, everything was still the same as it was when he left two years ago. 

"Lina!" Beo yelled. "Look who's here!"

Zel wanted to punch him for that. _Damn! I don't need her to start hitting me again!_ He watched her come out of her room. She had an excited expression. After seeing him, her expression had hints of dull in there. "Oh…" Lina trailed off. "It's you."

"Nice welcome," muttered Zel. "Now if you will excuse me, I would like to rest." Beo nodded and let him go. Beo started to go in his room also. Zel sighed inwardly and walked toward his room. He tried to close the door, but Lina blocked it. Zel gave her a dirty look as Lina came in uninvited and plop herself on his bed. Zel just groaned silently. _Now what am I going to do with her? _He ignored her as he looked around the room he missed. _Wow…seems like someone's been coming in and dusted this room for the past two years.It's so clean, that I see no speck of dust anywhere._

As if reading his mind, Lina answered, "Glad I kept your room clean for the past couple of years?" She smirked at his shocked expression with his mouth hanging opened. "Thought it was my dad huh?"

Zel tried to close his mouth. "But – why? I thought you …"

" – Didn't give a jack shit about you?" Lina grinned. "I ain't that cruel Zelgadiss Graywords. You totally underestimated me. Yes I might not give a crap about you, but you are cool in my book. Beside! You're the best person to annoy with!"

Zel was smiling bit by bit, when she was saying that. But he crashed hard onto the floor when he heard the last sentence. He got up from the floor with a huge sweatdrop. _Never mind. She's still the same impossible girl…_

~*~*~*~

Xelloss came to the Gabrieves' front gate. There, he met a surprise. It wasn't a thing. It was a person. That person threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Oppa (1)!!" Xillia cried happily.

Xelloss eyes got big. "Xillia…" Xelloss hugged her back tightly and glanced over her shoulder and saw Filia smiling at him. "Surprise!"

Xelloss let go of his sister and walked up to the woman he loved. "This is the nicest surprise anyone could've given me." He leaned over and captured her lips. He then whispered, "We got 2 whole years to catch upon baby."

Filia blushed rosily and smacked upside of his head. "Now behave!"

He mocked a bow. "Yes m'am!" He turned around to his sister. "So you now graduated from high school eh? Now on to college!"

She nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! It's been so long oppa. I missed you! Grandma does too. I am so glad that we can live near each other now!"

"So am I baby sister. So am I."

Filia smiled softly to herself. I hope these times last for a long time. They look so peaceful. Xelloss really does love his sister. And now he loves me…and so do I…

~*~*~*~

"…Oppa…" Xillia had a confused expression. "Who's that woman? Seems like she's been following us for a while now…"

Xelloss slowly turned his head around to where his sister was staring. Ever since Xelloss and Zelgadiss decided to show Xillia around some of his favorite areas in Seoul, they both noticed some strange woman lurking around them. Coincidence or not, everywhere they were, she was there nearby.

Xillia cocked her head. "Maybe you know her, but you just don't recognize her." Zel nodded. "I agree."

Xelloss rolled his eyes. "Could be a coincidence. By the way Zel," Xelloss batted his eyelashes innocently. "Where's your lover."

"She's, n-n-n-ot my lover!" Zel stammered, blushing very hard.

Xillia looked interested. "What? Zel you have a girlfriend too? Awww!! Why didn't you tell me??" She squealed loudly. "Someone so shy and kind like you deserves a girlfriend! Who's the lucky girl?"

"…No one. Xelloss is fibbing to you!" Zel proceeded at that moment to get up. At that moment, so did that strange lady. She walked over to them.

"Excuse me…" The woman mumbled uncertainly. "Are you Xelloss and Xillia Metalium?"

All three of them looked at each other with confusion. "Uh…do we know you?"

"Xelloss, Xillia. It's been a long time hasn't it?" The woman looked at them with tears in her eyes.

Xelloss looked at her more closely. _Damn…she does look so familiar…where have I seen those eyes before? She really does look familiar. Wait a minute… _"MOTHER??"

Xillia gasped. "It can't be…"

The woman smiled. "Yes my children. It is I, your mother."

(1) Korean for older brother in this case.


	8. 

Happiness Will Come

**Happiness Will Come  
Chapter 8  
Reunion! Good or Bad?  
By: Tara-Chan**

Disclaimers: Slayers belong to the original creators. This fanfic is based of a Korean drama called: Taeyang Un Gadugi: Happiness Will Come. It belongs to the producers of KBS 2. Do not sue me!

Notes: Please ignore the grammatical and spelling errors. Character may be OOC because it's AU. I apologize for all this! Well enjoy and feedbacks are welcomed!

~*~*~*~

Xelloss stepped backward as if he was slapped. He felt nauseated and dizzy. His mind was whirling in different direction. He couldn't focus. _No…it can't be mother. Mother left us a long time ago. She left us. She abandoned us. No she betrayed us! It's been 12 years and now she comes back to us? What so she could get money or something? No…I can't forgive her._ Xelloss' face grew dark and glared at her. She didn't see him glaring at her, since his bangs were in the way.

Zelgadiss looked from Xelloss to his mom. "Eh…nice to meet you again, Mrs. Metallium. Xelloss, buddy. Call me later okay? I have to go somewhere now."

"Yeah whatever. Bye," Xelloss said with no emotion.

~*~*~*~

Zelgadiss shot an uneasy look at his best friend and left. _Whoah…the look on his face. It doesn't look good. I hope nothing happens. Now what can I do? The plan was to hang out all day. But I guess not. I really hope nothing happens. I recall how he felt so betrayed when his mom left. He'd go on and on about how much he hated her now. Knowingly Xelloss he probably doesn't mean it, but then again, he could've meant it at least a little bit. I just hope no one gets hurt in the process today. _

Zel sighed and looked around. He spotted a phone booth. _Well…got no one else to hang out with. I know for fact that Filia is busy at the café today. Also I really don't know Gourry and Valgaav that well, so they are out. The only one left is…Lina. Would she mind hanging out with me? I guess I could just tolerate her for one day…_

Zel swallowed hard and dialed Beo's number. No turning back now. Lina picked up the phone, "Hello?" Zel prayed to himself, "Um. Lina? Are you busy today…"

~*~*~*~

"Well now," Zelas smiled nervously. "How about we talk at a café?"

"I guess…" Xillia trailed off uncertainly. "Is that okay with you oppa (1)?"

Xelloss nodded stoically. "Yes." _No. I don't want to even be in the same room with this woman! I despise her! Why did she come back after 12 years of making us motherless. Why now of all times? I bet she has the stupidest excuse. She doesn't love us. If she did love us, then she wouldn't have left us_. Xelloss bitterly smirked. _She doesn't love us at all. That means I don't have to give a damn about her._

All three Metalliums walked quietly to the nearest café. Xillia looked nervous between her brother and her mother. Zelas looked at her daughter with a smile, in which Xillia returned. She tried to smile at her grown son, but he wouldn't even look at her. Her smile faded and she looked elsewhere. Xelloss noticed that his mother wasn't sure about her son. That got him to feel better. _Yeah mom. If you think I am going to accept you after all these years of being motherless, then you are so wrong. Although Xillia might. She never did feel as betrayed as I did. But I am not like my loving sister. I changed ever since I was 10. I became less loving. Mother you are the one that took away my caring nature. I am still caring, but compared to as of when I was 10, now I am an ass._

They came in the café and chose their seat in the way back. The waitress came and gave them menu. After ordering in haste, all three were silent. Xillia swallowed and decided to start a conversation.

"So mom…how have you been?"

Zelas gave her a look of gratitude. "I have been fine. What about you two? Everything is okay with you both I hope."

"Why would you care," Xelloss spat out.

Zelas paled. "I do care. I love you both. Why do you think I found you today? For the past year, I've been trying to locate you Xelloss. I missed you and your sister."

"If you were going to miss us, why'd you leave us?" Xelloss was getting angrier by minutes.

"It's complicated…"

"Complicated?" Xelloss interrupted, "Try us! I'm 22, Xillia is 18. We aren't babies anymore. We grew up faster than a lot of kids our age. Who's fault was that? Your's mother."

Zelas sighed. _I guess it's been a mistake to try to contact them this quickly. Maybe I should have given them more time…_ "I guess I shouldn't have came to you guys today. Perhaps I should have waited." She reached into her purse and got out two cards. "If you ever need me, call this number." She handed it to them and got up. "I'm just glad to know that you are living well. I'll see you later." With that, she got up and left them with heavy heart.

Xelloss examined the card he had in his hands. _Hm…so she married someone name Lano. Look like he's the owner of Lano Inc. _Xelloss frowned. _So he's the man that mom married. I despise everyone that deals with that woman now!_

Xillia turned toward her brother. "Oppa! I know you are mad at her and all, but couldn't you have just been more civil??"

He gave her a look. "No. She doesn't love us. She's a bitch!"

Xillia gasped. "How can you talk like that about our mom? I know she left us and all, but she probably had her reasons!"

"What that she loved this new guy and didn't want us around to interfere with her love life?"

Xillia looked down at her hands sadly, knowing that her brother might be right. "I don't know…but I know I can forgive her."

Xelloss sighed wearily. "Do whatever you want Xillia. Just leave me out. Want to go home?"

Xillia nodded. "I lost my taste in touring today."

"Some other day then okay?" Xelloss smiled lovingly at his sister.

"Okay oppa!" They got up and left the café, after paying.

~*~*~*~

"Zel…where are we going?" Lina demanded to know.

Zel shrugged. "I don't know. You tell me. You know this place better than me. You know any good place to hang out?"

Lina paused and thought for a minute. She smiled widely as she remembered a place. "You don't mind punk music do you?"

"Huh?"

Lina rolled her eyes. "Man you are so old-fashioned! Well let's go to Drugs!"

"Drugs? No I don't do those."

"JESUS! Get with the time!! It's an underground mosh pit!"

"Moshi? You want to go moshing?" Zel stared at her with disbelief.

"Why not! Let's go to ShinChon (2)!" Lina dragged him and they got a cab to go there."

~*~*~*~

_While later…_

Zel and Lina both came out of Drugs, both very sweaty. Both of them were also laughing very hard. "Now that was fun!" Zelgadiss was surprised.

"Yep! Good exercise too! The music is the bomb! I can't believe you actually joined in!"

He raised his eyebrows. "What can't a serious guy have some fun once in a while?"

"Well…seriously you're the last person on earth I expected to mosh. I just dragged you here, so you could enjoy the music."

The stopped walking. Zel looked at her. "You think I got no guts?"

"Yeah. You got no guts!" Lina said jokingly.

"Oh yeah! Well I got guts and I can prove it!" With that Zel leaned over and kissed her gently. _Ohmigod! What am I doing?? This is not right! She doesn't even like me that way! I better stop this!_ Zel forced himself to stop kissing her and pulled away. He avoided looking at her.

Lina stared at him and touched her lips gently with her finger. He kissed me…that guy does have guts after al! She smiled impishly and went up to him. "You got guts Zel. You definitely got guts." She softly grabbed his face and kissed him back hard. They broke off a few minutes later.

"Lina…? When? When did you start liking me?" Zel was confused.

"I don't know. All I know is that one-day I just started to like you. You may be pretty old-fashioned, Zel. But you are cool in my book!"

Zel blushed. "I see…"

"When did you start liking me, Mr. Graywords?"

"I don't know…I just started to…" Zel trailed off. "Are we going to tell your dad?"  
  


"Nah. He can figure out later." Lina replied casually. She glanced at her watch. "Let's go back…"

Zel grinned. "I would love to."

~*~*~*~

They got into the apartment quietly. Beo noticed and didn't say anything about the fact that they were coming in together. _Looks like they finally got together! Took them a while! Now Zel will be happy…_

Zel meanwhile got into his bed and sighed. _Finally. I found my true happiness. Nothing will ruin it!_

(1) Korean for older brother in this case.  
(2) Downtown Seoul.

Special AN: Sorry if Zelas is really OOC!! I know she's a baddie and all in Slayers, but she's the only character I could think of that'd be Xelloss' mother! Sorry! ^^;;


	9. More Happiness and Troubles

Happiness Will Come

**Happiness Will Come  
Chapter 9  
More Happiness and Troubles  
By: Tara-Chan**

Disclaimers: Slayers belong to the original creators. This fanfic is based of a Korean drama called: Taeyang Un Gadugi: Happiness Will Come. It belongs to the producers of KBS 2. Do not sue me!

Notes: Please ignore the grammatical and spelling errors. Character may be OOC because it's AU. I apologize for all this! Well enjoy and feedbacks are welcomed!

~*~*~*~

The next morning, Zel called Xelloss.

"Hello?" Xelloss' groggy voice answered.

"Hey Xel. What's up? Too early for you?"

"No…" Xelloss stifled a yawn. "Anything wrong?"

"Nah. Just wanted to call and ask how things went with your mother…"

"Don't even mention that bitch's name," Xelloss said harshly. "I don't want to hear about her and I don't want to even think about her!"

Zel fell silent for the next few minutes. "You can't hold that grudge against her forever you know. She's your mother. She's the one that brought you to this world. If it weren't for her, then you wouldn't be alive man. And without you, life is boring!"

"Well screw her okay! I don't want to think about her. I just wished she'd didn't try to contact us yesterday. I don't want to deal with her at all."

Zel sighed sadly. "You really are going to be stubborn about this aren't you?"

Xelloss exploded. "Well at least your mom didn't abandoned you when you were young!!"

Zel bit his tongue from saying anything rash. "Did she tell you any reasons on why she left you and Xillia?"

"She just said it complicated." He sneered out the last word.

Zel again fell silent. _This is so not like him at all. I never saw Xelloss like this. He's always the jokester. The prankster of the two of us. Normally I was the stoic one. Now it's like the other way around, but he's like ten times worse!_"Why don't you try to find out the reason though? It could be a totally different reasons than what you have thought…"

"That's the point Zelgadiss! I don't want to know!!"

"I see…" Zel decided to change subject. "By the way. Lina and I … well we are an item now…."

Xelloss perked up at that. "You're kidding! You two finally got together? FINALLY!! Geez you guys took forever!"

Zel blushed bright red. "Shut up!"

Xelloss laughed, starting to sound more like himself. "Whatever. I'll see you on campus man."

"Yeah. Meet you at the purgatory university man. Two more years of being stuck there…"

"Yeah. Bye."

Zel hanged up. He felt troubled about his best friend, but he just brushed it away. _Aw man. I'm sure he'll be forgiving soon. In the meantime, I better go wake up Lina and that's not going to be an easy task. Then again, fixing her breakfast is a even harder than that! I better get to work…_

~*~*~*~

_2 years later…_

Zel sighed with happiness. _The past two years was a like **Pax Koreana** for all of us. Well Xelloss does run into his mom every once in a while, but he thankfully just go the other direction. I do hope Xelloss give in sooner or later. Lina…now every day I grow to love her more in many different kind of ways. She's totally the yang side of me. Or was it the ying. Ah who cares? Whichever one works. Seems like the only one that isn't happy is Valgaav. He always has this rueful look whenever he stares at Filia. Seems like he has a thing for her too, but unfortunately she loves Xelloss, so he can't do anything about it._

Zel smirked. _Now I know that my sister found her true happiness. She finally got married to the man she loves just last year. The wedding ceremony was so…I guess you could say romantic. Valgaav was Gourry's best man. Filia was Sylphiel's maid of honor, while Lina was one of the bridesmaids. I had the honor of giving my sister away…now Xelloss…he was the jokester I guess. The wedding was perfect, except for the parts where Gourry fell asleep at the vows part, and the part where he totally forgot the ring, so he had to leave for a minute to go get it from his mother._ Zelgadiss had a mega sweatdrop just thinking about it. _So typical of Gourry, but my sister has a lot of patience for him. How she gets that patience, I don't know at all._

_Xelloss, Filia and I are all done with our university studies. We all graduated with honors. Now that we have our degrees and everything, we are all probably going to get different jobs. Well I am most likely still going to work for Beo, but I think Xelloss wants something different, something from a bigger company. I hope some good company hires him. Filia, I know wants to work someplace other than the café now. Not to mention those two are thinking about marrying in a couple of years or so. Lina and I will probably do that too._ Zel smiled softly to himself. _Maybe all four of us could have a double wedding. That'd be awesome. Speaking of awesome. I better hurry up and go to the park and meet up with Lina or, there will be some awesome firework from her._

Zel quickly changed out of the construction uniform and got into his regular street clothes. He quickly made sure that he looked decent enough and left. He made a haste goodbye to Beo and ran.

~*~*~*~

"What did you want me to come here for Xelloss?" Filia asked.

Xelloss smiled his infuriating smile that tells her that he had a secret. "Oh nothing really. I just wanted to see you because I love you so much."

Filia blushed. "Tell me! I know when you are lying."

"Ya (1) you know I am not the lying type!"

"Yeah," she snorted, "Whatever."

Xelloss pretended to get hurt. "You don't believe me. I see how you feel about me now!"

She rolled her eyes. "Enough stalling. What do you want?"

Xelloss stood up and digged through his pockets. Soon he pulled out a box. "Here." He handed it to her. "For our 5th anniversary together."

Filia drew in a breath and accepted the box. _Could it be?_ Filia stared at the velvet-covered box for a minute. Then she opened it. Inside, she found a silver locket on a silver chain. She felt slightly disappointed, but still happy altogether. She gently lifted the jewelry out of the box and opened the locket. There she saw a picture of her and Xelloss on each side. "Oh Xelloss…" She felt her eyes water. "It's beautiful."

Xelloss smiled. I'll get her the wedding ring later. When I saved up enough money. "May I have the honor?" He held out his hands and Filia handed him the necklace. He unhooked the delicate hook, and put it around Filia's neck. He stepped backward and studied her for a minute. "Lovely. It fits you perfectly." With that he lean over and kissed her with passion. Filia kissed him back with equal number of passion.

"I love you Xelloss, you namagomi." Filia whispered after parting away.

"I love you too."

~*~*~*~

Zel ran to the spot Lina was waiting. He reached her and apologized to her for being late. Lina smiled and told him that it was okay.

"Have you been waiting long?" Zel asked, still feeling guilty.

Lina shooked her head. "Nah. I only got here myself like 5 minutes ago anyways."

"I see. So what do you want to do?"

She smiled evilly. "PICNIC!!" Lina pulled out a HUGE picnic basket and showed it to him.

Zel stared at it and sweatdropped. "Geez everywhere you go you have to have food huh?"

"YEP!" Lina shouted. "Let's eat!"

They arranged the blanket and the food and sat down to eat. They were too busy eating to notice that a red-haired man and a short man with navy blue hair was looking at them not faraway.

"So dad? Shall we interuppt them?" The small man asked.

The red-haired man nodded. "Why not Phibrizo. That will be interesting…"

Both men got out of their hiding place and walked up to them. Zel noticed them first. He nodded to Lina. She turned around and saw them. "Who are you?"

"Lina. Lina, my darling daughter. It is so good to see that you are alive."

Both Lina and Zel stared at him with their mouth wide opened. "Excuse me?" Lina spluttered. "DAUGHTER? I am not your daughter!"

"Biologically speaking you are my daughter."

"This is bullshit!!" Lina exclaimed.

"Yeah I agree. I happened to know that she is the daughter Beo Bak." Zel added, jumping in.

"Sit back down boy. Beo you said? Isn't he the head of his construction company?"

Lina and Zel both nodded.

"Well well, looks like we got some competition then now?" Phibrizo smirked. "Right father?"

"You are right son. Oh by the way Lina. I am Gaav. Your father."

"This is crazy!! Beo is and always been my father! You two are just crazy!"

"No we are sane." Gaav smirked. "Lina I suggest you come with me now, before your boyfriend here gets hurt."

"What do you mean?" Lina asked with confusion written all over her face.

"I mean that I am loaded Lina. I have enough money to get bunch of men to beat him to death and still have money left over. Now you come now or your boyfriend's life is going to be very short." Gaav smiled evilly.

Lina looked trouble. I better go. I don't want anything to happen to Zelgadiss. "Okay. If you say so, I will come." She said that stiffly and went to Gaav and Phibrizo. She turned around and faced Zel. "I'll call you later. Don't worry about me."

"No! Don't go Lina!" Zel cried desperately.

"I'll be fine." Lina forced a smile and left with the two men.

Zel stared after them. What is going on? What the fuck is going on!! Zel let out a cry of anguish and it echoed all over the park.

(1) Korean for sort of like "You"  
Special AN: Okay. Phibrizo and Gaav may not sound right, but those two fits into the role of Lina's biological family so well that I decided to use them. Hope it's okay!


	10. Secrets Unlocked

Happiness Will Come

**Happiness Will Come  
Chapter 10  
Secrets Unlocked  
By: Tara-Chan**

Disclaimers: Slayers belong to the original creators. This fanfic is based of a Korean drama called: Taeyang Un Gadugi: Happiness Will Come. It belongs to the producers of KBS 2. Do not sue me!

Notes: Please ignore the grammatical and spelling errors. Character may be OOC because it's AU. I apologize for all this! Well enjoy and feedbacks are welcomed!

~*~*~*~

Zel slammed the apartment door and barged into Beo's bedroom. He had silent tears streaming down his face, as he faced the man in front of him. Beo looked up and was startled.

"Zel? Is something the matter? Where's Lina?"

"Please!" Zel shouted. "Tell me the truth! Is Lina your biological daughter!?"

Beo looked more trouble. He breathed in deeply and sat down hard on the bed. "Where's Lina?"

"She presumably," Zel shouted out the word 'presumably', "got taken away by someone named Gaav who is her real father!"

"I see…" Beo rubbed his temple. "Now she knows the truth and so will you."

"What?? You mean you are not her real father??" Zel said very panicky.

Beo sighed heavily and turned to look at the young man that he loved as his own son. "I am not her biological father. Years ago, I was just minding my own business and I found Lina's mother laying right outside the parking lot of this very apartment. The woman apparently was kicked out of the house she came from. Lina then, only was like several months old at that time. Since the woman had nowhere else to go, I decided to take them both in. Until Lina was about six years old, we lived like regular couples, with Lina being my daughter. I didn't care about whether she was related to me by blood or not. I loved her and her mother for who they were. When Lina turned six, her mother died from cancer. Oh I met Gaav, several times. He asked me to take care of Lina for him; he even offered to pay me. But I didn't want his dirty money. I wanted to take care of Lina with love. So I did. Gaav did tell me couple times that he would want her back. He never specifically said when, but apparently, he chose the time now."

Zelgadiss remained silent throughout the entire explanation. Few minutes later, he got up with his head bowed. "That bastard. He couldn't even take care of his own daughter, by blood! Yet someone kind like you did, even though you weren't related by blood. He's an asshole. He doesn't deserve to be her father. I am going to go to him myself and demand that he let Lina come back to her _real_ father!"

Zel headed to the door and was about to leave, when Beo suddenly grabbed him and yanked him back into the living room.

"Do you want a death wish? If you do that, Gaav will have you killed!" Beo shouted at him.

"So!! We have to do something! We can't just let some so-called guy come and take her away! We can't do that!" Zel yanked his arms out of Beo's grasp angrily.

"Son. There is nothing we can do." Beo sank down in his easy chair, appearing way older than he is. "You do that, he'll have you killed. Then Lina will kill me for not stopping you. Then she'll come after you and give you a hell of a time. Now I know you don't want to suffer the true wrath of Lina." He let out a small smile.

Zel buried his head in his hands. "Dammit!!"

Beo reached over and patted his back. "I am sorry Zelgadiss. There is nothing we can do."

Zel stood up furiously. "Well! If he takes away Lina from you, I can guarantee that he won't take away our love!!" He ran out of the front door leaving Beo alone in the apartment.

Beo sadly stared after the open door and sighed. _Looks like their happiness and mine are gone. The opposing side has entered. I pray to god though that Gaav doesn't try to separate them. Although I know rich people like him would try to do that…_

~*~*~*~

Lina stood at the entrance of Gaav's mighty house. She felt cold and lonely all around. The apprehension was visible all over the room. The fact that the living room was huge wasn't helping at all. She wanted to go back to Beo. The man that care for her and the man that truly loved her as his own daughter. She also wanted to go back to Zelgadiss. The only other person other than Beo, which she truly loved more than anything in the world.

Lina hugged her arms to herself and remained standing for a few more minutes. The ride here was so uncomfortable that Lina wanted to just barf. While the ride, Gaav tuned her in on her little history. Needless to say Lina felt numb after hearing that. Gaav and Phbrizo entered the living room and both sat down at their reserved spots. Gaav then motioned Lina to sit across from him. She slowly walked to the easy chair. She nimbly sat in it and continued to look down at the floor.

"My my. How you have grown Lina. The last time I saw you was when you were just a little baby. You have grown up to be a fine young lady."

"Is that all the reasons why you called me? To praise about how lovely I have became?"

"No no! Your brother and I missed you, so we decided that this was the best time to bring you back home."

"What if I don't want to leave Beo and Zelgadiss?" Lina asked boldly.

"If you don't do what I ask of you, then both Beo and your precious Zelgadiss will suffer the beating from my trained bodyguards." Gaav and Phibrizo laughed evilly.

"Yeah! Now I know you wouldn't want that sister dear!" Phibrizo mocked as Lina paled at the harsh words.

"Why did you abandon my mother in the first place? She was your wife!" Lina shouted out loud.

"Oh? You mean your mother? Oh dear. She was just my second wife. I didn't need any use of her, so I decided to disown her as my wife."

"My god…" Lina couldn't believe what she just heard. "You mean you just threw her away like she was some piece of trash??"

"Basically," Phibrizo stepped in, "She was a whore! She used to work at clubs and everything as a whore! That's how my dad meant your mom!"

Lina felt as if she was the punching bag, as all the air flew out of her. _My gods…this is a nightmare! This is a horrid nightmare!_ Lina didn't say anything. She just figured that the best thing to do was to play along with this. Or maybe just stay quiet.

Gaav stood up. "Now I am sure you are tired. Why don't you go to your room and sleep. I'll see you in the morning Lina dear."

Lina stiffly stood up and went to her room with Phibrizo, who was leading the way. They climbed couple flights of stairs and there they came to a closed door. Phibrizo indicated her to go in. She went in and closed the door behind her. There she sank to the ground and started to cry.

Phibrizo smirked and went back down to the living room. There his father was smoking a pipe and was relaxing in his seat. "Son," Gaav said suddenly twirling his pipe around, "you have been investigating our dear Lina. Her beloved boyfriend is that nincompoop name Zelgadiss right?"

"Yes father!" Phibby piped in. 

"Well one of my other loyal servant found out some more information of Zelgadiss. Shall we use that information to make him and several other people miserable?"

"Wow! Dad you got an idea scheming through your brain right now right?"

"Yes son. I already have the perfect donkey to use for this plan."

"Dad you are the best!" Phibrizo and Gaav both smiled evilly, followed by a very evil sounding laughter.


	11. Complication Level Rises

Happiness Will Come

**Happiness Will Come  
Chapter 11  
Complication Level Rises   
By: Tara-Chan**

Disclaimers: Slayers belong to the original creators. This fanfic is based of a Korean drama called: Taeyang Un Gadugi: Happiness Will Come. It belongs to the producers of KBS 2. Do not sue me!

Notes: Please ignore the grammatical and spelling errors. Character may be OOC because it's AU. I apologize for all this! Well enjoy and feedbacks are welcomed!

~*~*~*~

The next morning, Lina woke up from a miserable sleep. She literally cried half the night. For the first time in life, she had no clue on what to do. She doesn't have the power that Gaav has. She doesn't have the money he has. She is for the first time powerless. And she hates that. 

_Damn. There is something I gotta do…is there any solution to this? Jesus. I hate those uppity rich bastards. Well maybe I can sneak out…after all. It's only 6:30. I can still hear those two uglies snoring away. I'll sneak and go back to them._

Lina quickly and quietly got up from the bed, and sneaked out of her room. She softly crept down the stairs and she was almost at the front door, when she heard Gaav shouting out some crazy orders. Lina needless to say got so startled, that she literally ran out of the front door and the gate. She went out to the main street after fighting her way out of the maze of alleyways. 

_Made it. Now all I have to do is get a taxi…_ Lina put her hand out and was praying she get a taxi very fast. She gave the driver the direction to her apartment. She leaned back on the seat and let out a huge sigh. _Made it. Now I am going to surprise Zelgadiss!!_

Soon she was outside of her apartment. She ran inside and rang the doorbell. She was expecting Zelgadiss to be at the door; instead her father was at the door with a worried look. "DAD!" Lina happily glomped her father. "I am home!"

Beo stared at her, after Lina stepped back. "How'd you get here?"

"I snuck out dad. I snuck out while they were sleeping." Lina grinned and flashed her victory symbol at him. 

Beo nodded. "I think you better go back to Gaav dear."

Lina was shocked. "You don't want me here?"

"Lina. I love you dearly. I want you here, I do. But you have to go live with Gaav now."

"I don't want to live with…" Lina grew mad. "Whose side are you on dad? I thought you were on mine!"

Beo sighed heavily. "Lina. I honestly love you, but you have to go live with him now. I don't like it anymore than you do, but that's what has to be."

Lina face grew dark. "Where's Zelgadiss dad?"

"He didn't come in last night. I have no idea where he is." Beo turned around. "I think he took all this very hard."

_I don't blame him…_ "Fine. Let me go find him." Lina leaned over and hug her father. "I'll be back with him."

Lina jogged down the stair and Beo miserably looked after her. Lina. _I'll always love you as my daughter…_

~*~*~*~

Zel looked around the surrounding. He was at the park where he was just with Lina yesterday. This was their place. It was his most favorite place. He had discovered this place accidentally couple years ago. This particular area of the park was his favorite part. There was a small bench nearby where him and Lina like to sit and talk for long hours. The entire place was surrounded by many different kinds of trees. Big ones, small ones, many kinds! It made the place so peaceful. It was faraway from the main street, so no sounds of civilization were heard until you walked out of the park. Just knowing that a place like that existed in the polluted city of Seoul, would amaze anyone.

Zel inhaled deeply, the scent of nature. Then he slumped against the pine tree that was his favorite. _This is beyond crazy. I never would have expected Lina to be related to Gaav! No! I always thought that Beo and her were father, daughter! I just can't seem to accept this. I just can't. Knowing how rich Gaav is, he'll try to separate us, but no way in hell will I give in that easily!! I don't care if that means taking my life, but I am going to keep her!_ Zel kept on going on his angry thought rambling when a soft hand touched his shoulder. The light touch startled him and he jumped about two feet in the air. He turned around and saw Lina cracking her head off. _What…? How did she…?_ He stared at her speechless.

Lina smirked at him. "No 'hello' or anything Zel? I see how you really feel about me now!!"

Zel and Lina just stared at each other for long time. The gentle wind was blowing all around them. To both of them, time seems to have stopped. Zelgadiss slowly got out of his stupefied form, and walked up to his lover. He reached out his arms and gently embraced her. Lina wrapped her arms around his neck and secured it. Zel had one arm around her slim waist, while the other was stroking her silky hair. Both at the same time were only thinking one thing: how they both wished that time would stop right there and they could be like that for eternity.

"How? How did you get here? Did Gaav give in?" Zelgadiss whispered huskily in her ear. 

Lina shook her head against his shoulder. "No. I snuck out."

Zel let out a hearty laugh. "So typical of you Lina. So typical." Zel continued to laugh and Lina joined in.

_Maybe dad is right…maybe I should go back to Gaav or both dad and Zel might get hurt. But I don't want to live with him. However their safety is much more of concern than the fact that I am living with Gaav._ She hugged him tighter, while thinking of that. _I love him so much…and he ain't going to like what I am going to say next…_

"I think I better go back…" Lina forced herself to whisper that to him. Indeed she felt him stiffened in her grasp. She withdrew away from him. "I am sorry. I'll still sneak around to come here, but I got to go now, before I lose my privileges."

"No. Lina, there has to be a better way than this." Zelgadiss pleaded with her. "Please. Don't go back there."

Lina glanced at him and nearly started to cry. The look in his eyes was so enduring with hurt that it hurt to even look at him. "This was meant to be Zel. I'll still come and see you, but I'm going to go live with Gaav."

"But you don't deserve to live with that man!" Zel cried angrily.

"I'm sorry…" Lina's voice was barely a whisper.

_Meanwhile…_

"So how would you like to work for my company?" Gaav smirked at the young man sitting in front of him.

"Well. I guess…" the man hesitated. "I would like to think this over…"

"Well I'll pay you well. You're a man with a brain. I like you son. I'll make you my top worker. You will be promoted to executive position in about two month. How about that?"

"I guess…" the man smiled. "Why not."

"Good. Then you have to always follow my command. Got that?"

"Got that sir. Thank you for hiring me."

_Back to the park…_

"Zel…" Lina said with sadness visible in her voice. "I am sorry. But this is my choice. Please. If you truly loved me, you'd respect whatever I choose to do."

Zel knew that she got him there. _Dammit. She knows me too well. She got me into a corner that I can't get myself out of now._ Zel sighed and struggled to keep calm. "Lina. I…honestly. You do not deserve that kind of person as your dad!"

"I know. But maybe he won't be all that bad you know. After all we just known him for one day." Lina smiled forcefully. "Please Zel. Don't fight me on this." Lina then took this cue to head back to Gaav's house.

Zelgadiss didn't say anything. He just stared after her and walked the other way…

~*~*~*~

"Hey Zelgadiss!!" Xelloss nearly shouted over the phone. "Guess what!"

"What?" Zel asked with no interest whatsoever.

"I got a job with Gaav's company!!"


	12. Xelloss' Decision

Happiness Will Come

**Happiness Will Come  
Chapter 12  
Xelloss' Decision   
By: Tara-Chan**

Disclaimers: Slayers belong to the original creators. This fanfic is based of a Korean drama called: Taeyang Un Gadugi: Happiness Will Come. It belongs to the producers of KBS 2. Do not sue me!

Notes: Please ignore the grammatical and spelling errors. Character may be OOC because it's AU. I apologize for all this! Well enjoy and feedbacks are welcomed!

~*~*~*~

Zel was stupefied. _Did I just hear my best friend say that he got a job with Gaav?? No way. I must be losing my mind._ "Excuse me?"

"I said that I got a job with Gaav's company! Theirs happens to be one of the best companies to work for! Anyone that works for them becomes millionaires!" Xelloss enthusiastically rambled.

Zelgadiss didn't say anything.

Xelloss became a bit confused. "Zel? You there? Are you not happy for your best friend?"

Zel tried to regain his composure. He took a deep breath to calm himself. Also he was reminding himself that Xelloss didn't know about the Gaav situation, so he shouldn't jump to conclusion. "I am happy Xel, I am happy that you got a job, but I got to tell you something about Gaav."

Xelloss frowned as he switched sides. "What?"

"It's about Lina. Gaav is her…"

"Biological father…" Xelloss finished up the statement. "I know…so what about it?"

"…Don't you know the history behind it…?"

"Yes…" Xelloss said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"So you are just gonna work for him even though he's an asshole??"

"Hey. I am just gonna work for him. It's not like I am going to be buddy-buddying with him."

Zel sighed. Can't believe I am hearing this. "Whatever. Bye."

"Oh I see how it is, my only best friend is not happy for me since I got a job offering, by someone you dislike! Zel this is part of the life cycle! Get used to it!" Xelloss angrily said this, and hung up.

Zel stared at the phone for a very long time…

~*~*~*~

Filia noticed that Xelloss was a bit pissed after his little conversation with Zel. She decided to ask what's going on. "Xelloss? Is something the matter?"

"Yeah. My best friend is being an asshole to my new job offering." Xelloss crankily spat out.

She frowned. "What are you talking about?"  
  


Xelloss explained the whole thing. He explained how Gaav was Lina's biological father, and the history behind it. He explained how Zel despises him for forcing Lina to come and live with him again. After Xelloss finished explaining the situation, Filia had a trouble expression on her face.

"Xel…" Filia took a deep breath. "I think you should reconsider the whole job offering thing."

"Oh so now I am the bad guy here!" Xel exclaimed. "Now my lover is telling me that I am doing the wrong thing!"

"No it's not that!" She urgently tried to explain. "I just think you will hurt his feelings if you do take the job!"

Xelloss glared at her coldly. "Well I already took it so there is nothing you can do about it!" He grabbed his jacket and stormed out of the room.

Filia stared after him. Few minutes later Gourry and Valgaav came in.

"What's going on Filia?" Gourry asked in a brotherly voice.

"Complicated problems."

Gourry took this in. "Oh I see. Come have some food then! It'll solve the problem!"

Filia and Valgaav sweatdropped. Valgaav already knew what was going on since he sort of eavesdropped on the previous conversation. Still he asked if she wanted to talk about it. Filia shook her head and said thanks. Gourry shrugged and went back to the kitchen. Val followed, but glance backward at the troubled looking girl. _Not my business, so I'll stay out of this from now on…_

~*~*~*~

Xelloss grumbled to himself. He was very unhappy. Xillia was with their real mom doing some mother/daughter activities. _I wish that woman would stay out of our lives! She has no rights to invite Xillia to do mother/daughter activities, when she abandoned us! In the meantime what should I do about the job offer situation? I agree that Gaav's an asshole to Lina, but if I change my mind, will I get a job offering this well very soon? I really need the money to support Filia and Xillia. I want to get married, but before all that happens, I need a good steady job. But if I take this job, it'll betray Zelgadiss and Lina both. I don't want to hurt my best friend at all…_

Xelloss sighed, as he continued walking down the sidewalk. _I am getting nowhere with this…_ He was about to go back home, when a fancy black BMW came to his side. The door opened and he was that it was Gaav and Phibrizo.

"Why Xelloss! This is a surprise to see you walking around this neighborhood. Why don't you come in the car and we'll give you a ride to wherever you are going." Gaav invited.

Xelloss hesitated. "Sure sir. Why not." He walked up to the black BMW, and got in the backseat.

Gaav and Phibrizo hid evil smile. "So you are still going to work for my company right?"

Xelloss didn't say anything; although he was wondering how Gaav knew that he was debating on that issue.

"Well I do really need a man with a brain. It'd be good to have someone that can outwit Lano Inc. you know."

Xel frowned. _Lano Inc.? That sounds familiar. Wait a sec…_ _Then it hit him. That's mom's new husband's company!_ "You mean that company is your rival?"

"Yep. Lano is my rival to death. So far I've always outwitted him, but he's getting better and better. So I need someone with a good brain and someone recommended you." Gaav smiled warmly to him, although inside he was laughing evilly.

_So. He's mom's husband eh? If I work for Gaav, then I can make that company go down the drain, and then mom and Lano will suffer!_ Xelloss grinned maliciously. _That'd be fun to watch. She deserves it a lot!_Xelloss took a deep breath. "Why not sir. I would love to help you out. I am your loyal worker till death!"

Gaav and Phibrizo smiled. "Thata boy son! You definitely know how to make an old man like me happy! Now let's celebrate! Let's go to a bar and get drunk! My treat!"

Xelloss nodded. "That'd be really nice sir. Thank you."

~*~*~*~

Xel came to Filia's house late. Filia was waiting outside, worrying sick. _I hope my comment didn't really affect him._ She waited a few minutes later and saw a drunk Xelloss walking over to her. He walked up to her and gave him his goofiest smile. "Evenin' Filia. How's my baby doing?" He tried to hug her, but Filia shoved him away.

"Why on earth did you go drinking??"

"Too celebrate. I've decided to take that job. That made Gaav happy…so he buy…" Xel slurred on his words.

"WHAT!!" Filia was not happy. "Xelloss! Snap out of it! Tell me you are kidding me!"

"I am not. Now Filia…I want to ask you something." He clumsily got on his knee and dug out a velvet box from somewhere in his pocket. "Filia Gabrieve, will you take this honor to be my wife?" He opened the velvet box and there in the box, was a gorgeous ring. The band was gold, and it had a normal sized diamond in the middle. Sapphire gems were surrounding the diamond. The ring itself was breathtaking.

All anger disappeared from Filia as she saw the ring. Tears came to her eyes and she bent down on her knees to reach eye level with him. "Yes. I'd never want to be anything other than your wife!"

Xelloss sobered a bit and smiled. He got the ring out of the box and gently slipped it on her left ring finger. It fitted her perfectly. He took the now empty box and stuck it back in his pocket. He stood up and helped her got off from the ground. "I love you Filia." He than leaned over and gave her a kiss that could be died for. Filia enthusiastically kissed him back and they stood like that for a long time.

After they stopped kissing, Xelloss hugged her and stroked her hair. "Don't worry. I know what I am doing. Zelgadiss will understand later. Now that I got a good job, we'll get married soon and we'll live happily for the rest of our lives." He gently whispered and Filia hugged him back with all her might. "There's nothing more than I ask for at all!"

AN: Okay! Yes it is totally OOC!! I am sorry!! ;;. 


	13. Plans

Happiness Will Come

**Happiness Will Come  
Chapter 13  
Plans  
By: Tara-Chan**

Disclaimers: Slayers belong to the original creators. This fanfic is based of a Korean drama called: Taeyang Un Gadugi: Happiness Will Come. It belongs to the producers of KBS 2. Do not sue me!

Notes: Please ignore the grammatical and spelling errors. Character may be OOC because it's AU. I apologize for all this! Well enjoy and feedbacks are welcomed!

~*~*~*~

The next morning, during breakfast, Xelloss announced to the rest of the Gabrieves, that he was going to marry Filia. Filia's parents both happily agreed to it. Her father happily got up and went up to Xelloss and gave him a huge hug. "I am glad to be your father-in-law. You will always be my son!"

Unfortunately for Valgaav he walked in at moment, and heard that last sentence. He looked at the whole family with a puzzled look. Gourry noticed him.

"Oh! Val! You're here early! You hungry??" Gourry got up quickly and offered him to sit down.

"Thanks Gourry." Valgaav took the seat and sat down still looking puzzled. "So…what's going on?"

Filia's mom put down a big bowl of rice for Valgaav before sitting back down. "Eat dear. You look half starved. We're just celebrating how Xelloss finally went through to ask Filia the question."

Valgaav looked even more bewildered. "The question…?"

"Xelloss finally asked me to marry him!" Filia beamed with such happiness.

Valgaav choked on the rice he had at that moment. He quickly regained his composer. "Oh. I see. Well congratulations you two. Xelloss treat her well."

"I always treat Filia well," Xelloss said testily.

"Just telling you again." Valgaav smirked a bit then went silent. There was an uneasy atmosphere after that little scene. Thanks to Gourry, who asked for more rice, the tension soon left with everyone sweatdropping at his 8th bowl of rice.

After breakfast, in Xelloss' little room, Filia and Xelloss decided to talk. They got into a comfortable position. Xelloss sat against the wall, while Filia sat next to him and leaned next to him.

"So when should we have the wedding?" Filia asked, as she was playing with his hands.

"Well…I was thinking if we could hold it off…" Xelloss trailed off.

Filia looked at him. "Why? Don't you want to get married right away?"

"I do hon. I do. But I was thinking that we should wait at least a year or two, till we've saved enough money. Now that I am working for Gaav, I should be earning much more money than before. Still I would like to wait till we've saved enough money for our house and other stuff." Xelloss rubbed her shoulder comfortingly.

She got up and sat up straight. She stared at the wall opposite of her for a while. "I think you're right. If we do get married now, we'll probably just be asking for poverty. I know that you probably don't have much money now, because of that ring. So we should save money and wait. I am with you Xelloss. I'll do whatever you want."

"I'm glad you are willing to wait." Xelloss smiled.

"For you, it's worth it!" Filia leaned against him. "But then again, that doesn't mean we can't stop planning now!"

He kissed her on the cheek. "You're right. Let's start planning!"

They separated. Filia got out a notebook and a pen. They started to go off with the basic.

"Big or small wedding?" Xelloss asked.

"Medium."

"At a church?"  
  
"Yeah."

"Who do you want as your Maid of Honor?"  
  


"Lina. Who do you want as your Best Man?"

"You know it's Zel."

"I want Gourry and Val to be our ushers…"

"Why Val?"

"He's been a family friend for the longest time. Him and Gourry are really close."

"Okay. Fine. If that's what you want."

"Xillia could the bridesmaid and Sylphiel."

"Yeah. Let's have less planning and more playtime!" Xellos grinned evilly.

Filia grinned back. "Why not!" She tackles him to the floor and kisses him passionately. Xelloss kissed her back with equal passion. And the author will stop here. Lots of adult things were going around at this time…

~*~*~*~

_A week later…_

Lina was home alone for a change, so she decided to take this opportunity to go visit Beo and Zel. She quickly got her bag and then went to get a cab. The only good thing about living with Gaav, was that she now always had enough money to buy all the foods she wants and still have money left over.

She soon came back "home" and rang the doorbell. Beo answered.

"Dad!" She gave him a big hug. "I've missed you!"

Beo laughed out loud. "Honey it's only been a week!"

"I know, but it feels like an eternity for me!"

There were fast footsteps coming toward the door. Beo moved out of the way as Zelgadiss rushed to Lina and gave her a real big and tight hug.

"How you been? Gaav treating you alright?"

"Oh him and Phibrizo just ignore me most of the time. That's how I like it!" Lina smiled. "How have you two been without me?"

"Just waiting for the days to pass by slowly…" Zel answered.

"Ah. Well you two go to Dad's room while I go get you two coffee." Lina went to the kitchen as the two just decided to go along with the flow.

Lina did this and that and soon she had three cups of coffee in front of her. She put them on a tray and took them to Beo's bedroom. She entered and gave them their coffee and sat on the floor next to Zel. They all had long conversations about what had happened over the week. Lina told them how annoying those terrible twos were. Zel told her how quiet the apartment was without her. Beo just smiled and said that he was glad that Lina was doing well over there. All was going just fine till the phone interrupted them.

Zel answered. "Hello?"

"Yo Zel! It's me Zel! I've finally popped the question to Filia. She said yes!"

"Well took you long enough! Congrats you two." Zel cupped the mouthpiece and told Lina and Beo what happened.

"Congrats Xelloss! Tell Filia I told her that also!!" Lina shouted at the phone.

Zel heard him laughing. "Yeah. Hey Zel, would you be my best man?"

Zel sighed. "Well I'm still upset about how you decided to work with him and all, but I will do it! I still love you man!"

"Okay. Then could you ask Lina if she would be Filia's Maid of Honor?"

Zel repeated that question to Lina. Lina nodded enthusiastically. "I love weddings! Being in one is cool!!"

"She said yes."

"Alright. Further plans will be revealed soon! I have to go now. I am at my office and my lunch break is over now. See ya later!" Xelloss hung up.

Zelgadiss put the phone back on its hook and forced a smile.

"Still don't like his decision eh Zel?" Lina patted his shoulder.

"Nah. But it's his life, so I can't force him to do anything against his will…" Zel sighed. _I don't know why, but why do I feel ominous about this whole thing now. Now that Xelloss mentioned the wedding, it just gave me a chill…_


	14. Hatred Hatred Hatred...

Happiness Will Come

**Happiness Will Come  
Chapter 14  
Hatred Hatred Hatred…  
By: Tara-Chan**

Disclaimers: Slayers belong to the original creators. This fanfic is based of a Korean drama called: Taeyang Un Gadugi: Happiness Will Come. It belongs to the producers of KBS 2. Do not sue me!

Notes: Please ignore the grammatical and spelling errors. PROFANITY! Character may be OOC because it's AU. I apologize for all this! Well enjoy and feedbacks are welcomed!

~*~*~*~

_6 months later…_

Xelloss scowled as he was walking home. _Goddamn that mother of mine!! I wished she would just quit trying to get into Xillia's and my life! She doesn't belong with neither of us!! For the past months, Xillia and that bitch has been spending way too much time together. I'm afraid that she will get influenced by HER and that's not good for my baby sis._

He sighed and kicked a can out of his way. _Also Zel seems really distant nowadays. Is it just because I started to work with Gaav? Geez…I know he's pissed at Gaav, but does that mean he has to be pissed at me? I know he doesn't act it, but he sure seems so indirectly. Not to mention he's probably too busy working for Beo and trying to find time to meet with Lina and all._

Xelloss pushed his troubled thoughts out of his mind and put on his trademark smile as he reached the Gabrieves' resident. He rang the doorbell and soon saw a smiling Filia. He grabbed her tightly and kissed her.

"How was your day?" Filia purred into his ear.

"Fine fine. Things are going well. I'll probably be promoted to one of the top workers soon."

Filia wrinkled her eyebrow. "Weren't you supposed to be promoted yet?"

"Oh don't worry about it. My position isn't that bad right now. Gaav was going to promote me, but there were some problems. They are resolved now, so I'll soon be promoted!" Xelloss gave her a reassuring smile.

Filia smiled uncertainly. "Whatever Xelloss. I trust you." She smiled widely and grabbed his arm. "Aren't you hungry? Mom cooked up a feast."

"What's the occasion?" Xelloss tried to think if today was a special day he forgot.

"Oh it's just because Valgaav got a new job! We're all happy for him!" Filia smiled softly. "That's good. Now he can get rid of his gangster ways."

"…" Xelloss stared off into the horizon (what horizon?? There are no damn horizons in Seoul!! ;;). "I thought your parents didn't care much for him…"

"Huh…?" Filia stared at his sudden change of attitude. "Yeah they never cared for him much because of the path he chose, but now they are starting to be proud of him, for he's choosing the right path for a change. Beside he's been Gourry's best friend for the longest time, so they still love him, but just don't show it often."

"…I see…"

"Well…" She trailed off. "Let's go. Everyone's waiting." They went in. _Geez. He doesn't sound happy. What's up with him? Is hejealous or something? Maybe it's that time of the month for men or something, the male PMS. I just hope it doesn't rub off of me…_

~*~*~*~

"Cheers for Val finding a new job!!" Mr. Gabrieve raised his glass high up in the air, and everyone followed enthusiastically, but Xelloss. Fortunately no one noticed how half-hearted he was.

"Yeah! Go Val!!" Gourry gave him a slap on the back. "However there is just one thing…" He trailed off.

Everyone stared at him warily. "What?" Val asked after a pause.

"Where you gonna work again??"

Valgaav facefaulted, while everyone else sweatdropped. Val regained his composer and breathe out exasperatedly. "Gourry!! I already told you where I worked like about million times so far!!"

"Well I forgot! Can't blame me for remembering everything here!" Gourry grinned, while Val just shook his head in frustration.

"Well Val," Sylphiel softly interrupted, "Where do you work? You only told Gourry the location."

Val took a drink before answering. "Lano Inc."

After hearing that, Xelloss got up from the table. "I'm sorry, but I remembered stuff to do, please forgive me." He quickly got his jacket and went outside.

Everyone stared after him. Filia got up quickly and shot Val an apologetic look. She ran outside and saw him leaning against the gate. She went up to him and grabbed his hand and dragged him outside to the alleyway.

"What the hell is your problem? I've never seen you this insensitive!!" Filia shouted at him.

Xelloss didn't flinch or whatever. "That's the company Zelas' new husband owns."

"That don't mean you have to be insensitive! God quit being so pigheaded and selfish!!"

"…" Xelloss turned around and started to walk off.

"Where you going??" Filia cried.

Before Xelloss could answer, Sylphiel came out with a strange expression on her face. That look worried Filia and Xelloss stopped walking and turned around to face her.

"Xelloss.." Sylphiel started, "Your mother just called…and I'm afraid you need to hurry to the hospital."

"Why? What happened??"

"Your mom and your sister got in a car accident..." Before she could finish, Xelloss ran off with Filia closed behind him.

Sylphiel sighed. "This is not going to be good…"

~*~*~*~

_1 hour later after going through traffic…_

Xelloss rushed down the long hallways of the hospital. Filia followed him and was trying hard to keep up with him. _Damn it! If my sister dies, that bitch is not going to be forgiven period!_

He reached the front desk and gave the clerk his sister's name. The clerk told him the room number. No sooner the number left the clerk's mouth, he was off and running again. After many minutes of wait on the slowest elevator in the world, he soon got to the floor and came to the door. He calmed his nerves down a bit and knocked on it. He heard a faint 'come in' so he started to open the door. Filia gently put a hand on his shoulder as if to reassure him.

He opened the door and was shocked to see that his mom was pretty banged up and was even more shocked to see that his sister's condition was apparently worse for she was bedridden. His mom had cuts and bruises everywhere and had a broken arm. His sister was worse. She had more cuts and bruises and Xelloss could tell that something was dreadfully wrong.

He went to his mother and roughly grabbed her arm that wasn't injured. "What happened here? I knew I shouldn't have trusted you with Xillia!"

"We were coming home from department store. There was a driver that had trouble controlling his car. Unfortunately it banged into my car and this is how the accident happened." Zelas said softly. It hurt her to see how hostile her son is being.

Xelloss was about to say something harsh, when four people coming in the room interrupted him. One person was the doctor and three others were people he never seen before. One of them went to Zelas and hugged her tightly. "Oh darling. When I heard this I thought I was going to lose you forever!"

The two remaining, whom were teenagers nodded. "You okay mom?" The older one asked.

It hit Xelloss then. _That's…that's Lano! That's my mom's new husband! That's that guy she left us for! He's that guy that Valgaav is going to work for now! No!! I don't want to see him! And now mom has two more kids?_ Xelloss' eyes narrowed. _So I see how it is. She abandoned two kids of hers and get two more kids! What the fuck is wrong with her!!_

The doctor cleared his throat. "Xillia condition is pretty serious. She suffered many minor injuries, but however…I'm afraid she's paralyzed from the waist and below."

"You mean…? She's not going to be able to walk anymore??" Zelas felt really guilty. _And now Xelloss is going to hate me more…_

Xelloss stood dumbstruck. _My sister? She lost all her ability to walk now? No… it can't be! No way in hell! This can't be happening!!_

"Lano? Zelas? Your daughter condition isn't that bad though. She didn't get fully paralyzed…"

"She's not that woman's daughter!!" Xelloss cried out in fury.

"Hold on there. I know you are probably Zelas' son, but that's no way to speak to your elder!" Lano interjected.

"Elder my fucking ass! She deserves no respect and the same goes for you!" Xelloss spat out the last few words and ran out the hospital room and soon was out of sight. His outburst even shocked Filia for she didn't chase after him. 

"Ohmigod. I'm so sorry. I don't know what just overcame him. Please forgive his rudeness. This whole news is shocking to him…" Filia hurriedly apologized for his sake.

Zelas sighed. "It's okay dear. You're his fiancé right? I do congratulate you."

"I'm so sorry. I'll come back later when things are settled down…" Filia got out of the room as fast as she could. She closed the door behind her and breathes out. _My god! This is just messed up! I've never seen Xelloss this cruel and hostile before! This is like the side I never seen him as before…this is really scaring me. This is not good…not good…_

~*~*~*~

Xelloss ran out all the way to Gaav's company and nearly collapsed from the energy he used up. He looked up and jumped back in surprise because Gaav and Phibrizo was right in front of him.

"Is something the matter Xelloss?" Gaav asked.

"…" Xelloss didn't say anything.

"Well you never did get to help me get Lano out of business right? Because of some problems before, you never did get promoted to be my top worker right? Well now you got your chance! Are you still up to it?"

_Hm…I so want to pay that woman back now for ruining Xillia's life and mine now! That bitch deserves poverty and so much more! I hate her…and I hate everyone that revolves around her now! And that includes Lano and those two dogs she has now!_

"Yes. I am still up to it Boss…" Xelloss smiled evilly and cracked his knuckles. "I'll do anything you say boss."


	15. Talk...

Happiness Will Come

**Happiness Will Come  
Chapter 15  
Talk…  
By: Tara-Chan**

Disclaimers: Slayers belong to the original creators. This fanfic is based of a Korean drama called: Taeyang Un Gadugi: Happiness Will Come. It belongs to the producers of KBS 2. Do not sue me!

Notes: Please ignore the grammatical and spelling errors. PROFANITY! Character may be OOC because it's AU. I apologize for all this! Well enjoy and feedbacks are welcomed!

~*~*~*~

Lina rang her dad's apartment doorbell and waited for Zelgadiss to open the door. While waiting she thought back to the conversation she overheard just earlier today. She nervously clasped her hands and looked up when she heard the familiar 'click' of the door opening. When she saw Zel, she flung her arms around him.

"Whoah. That was a nice greeting." Zel gently hugged her back and smiled to himself. _God I missed her…I wished she would just come back and live with us again, just like the old times._

"Zel…" Lina hugged him tighter, as Zel walked out of the doorway. The door slammed shut behind him and they stayed like that, in the small hallway, for quite a while. "Zel…I'm worried."

He let go of her and looked at her. _She does look nervous today. I hope nothing bad happened… _"What's wrong?"

She let out a huge sigh. "I was in the kitchen earlier today, getting me some food."

"…What? Did the boogeyman of the food department came and stole all your food or something?" Zel made this comment, hoping to get her a bit relaxed

It worked, since she playfully slapped him on the shoulder. "Oh whatever! There are not such things as bogeymen! But you can say some of them came today."

Zel rolled his eyes, "Let me guess, 'Bogey Gaav' and 'Bogey Phibrizo'."  
  
Lina shoved away from him and started to convulse in laughter. "Zel!!! That was just so…so…"

"Wonderful?" Zel filled in.  
  
Lina continue to laugh harder. "Heck no!! That was just utterly corny!!"  
  
"Oh?" Zel raised an eyebrow. "Like as if you can make better jokes."  
  
"…" Lina glared at him. She stalked up to closer with an evil look in her eyes. Zel smirked more. He reached behind him and opened the door. Nimbly, he stepped inside and Lina continued to follow him. Pretty soon they were in his room. He bumped into the foot of bed and was trapped. Lina took this opportunity to pounce onto him. Zel let out a shout of surprise and both of them crashed onto his bed.  
  
Lina made a "V" sign with her fingers and smiled. "Never insult a woman!!"

"You should have been more accurate you know…"  
  
She raised an eyebrow, "Oh? What have I forgotten?"

Zel grinned playfully and gently stroked her cheeks with the back of his thumb. "You forgot to say 'Never insult a woman that belongs to Zelgadiss'!"

Lina giggled and hugged him. "You are so silly."

"Must be you." Zel smiled. "Now what's up with the bogeymen?"

She sighed. "I…I overheard talking about something…"  
  
"Something? Is it bad?"  
  
"Zel…" Lina exasperatedly let out, "You know by now that anything that deals with them is bad."  
  
"Oh yeah…considering that this isn't 'Nightmare Before Christmas'."  
  
"…" Lina got up and walked around his room. "I'm serious. This sounds bad."  
  
He turned on his side and leaned on his elbow. "Okay…what's up?"  
  
"I don't know what their plan is really, but…it has to do with Xelloss. They are going to manipulate him or something."

"Don't worry. No one can manipulate him." Zel brushed it off easily.  
  
"…From what I've seen so far…I think he's already manipulated."

"Lina…what did they say?"  
  
"Well for one thing they are going to make him get Lano out of business. They'll going to use Xelloss as bait to get Lano and his company go out of business."

"I don't think Xelloss is gonna fall for that. He got more common sense than to do something crazy like that."  
  
"…" Lina didn't say anything. She sighed and hugged herself as she walked back to his bed. "You haven't heard have you…?"

Zel frowned and sat up. "Heard what?"

"Yesterday…Xillia got in an accident while she was shopping with Zelas…"  
  
"…How badly did they get hurt?"  
  
"Zelas just got cuts here and there. Xillia…is paraplegic…"

Zel groaned. "Oh damn…lemme guess. Xelloss is furious."  
  
"Make it beyond furious," she said, while nodding.  
  
"Great…" Zel sighed.  
  
"Yeah. They are gonna somehow use that reason to manipulate him…"  
  
"This is not good…"  
  
"He might listen to you though…"

Zel sighed again. "I'll try…I'll try…"  
  
AN: Do NOT ASK about the 'boogeyman' part!!!! ^^;;


	16. Start the Plan

Sorry for the long delay!! I was busy with school and I kinda lost motivation. Well here's the next chapter! Do tell me what you think! ^^;; Thanks!

**Happiness Will Come  
Chapter 16  
Start the Plan  
By: Tara-Chan**

Disclaimers: Slayers belong to the original creators. This fanfic is based of a Korean drama called: Taeyang Un Gadugi: Happiness Will Come. It belongs to the producers of KBS 2. Do not sue me!

Notes: Please ignore the grammatical and spelling errors. PROFANITY! Character may be OOC because it's AU. I apologize for all this! Well enjoy and feedbacks are welcomed!

~*~*~*~

Zelgadiss and Lina sat on his bed in silence for quite a while. Both were in deep thoughts that they didn't even hear Beo coming in the room. Beo cleared his throat and both of them jumped five feet in the air.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHH!" They both screamed, very much startled.

Beo backed away and sweatdropped. "I'm sorry…?"

"Dad! Don't scare us like that!" Lina stood up with her hands on her hips. "Scaring people like that is not healthy!"

Zelgadiss couldn't help himself as he said "Since when did you care about being healthy?"

Lina turned toward him and glared at him. "Who asked for your opinions! Dak chu! (1)

He clamped his mouth shut and looked at the wall humming to himself. Lina glared at his back and was about to just throw him through the wall, when Beo interrupted.

"Well anyways I was wondering why it was so quiet in here, for you two being quiet for more than 5 minutes is quite unusual. Is anything wrong?"

Zel and Lina both sighed. "Nothing dad. Just problems about Xelloss."

Beo raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Zel sighed and told him what had happened. After completing the tale, Beo too felt uneasy and his face told them that as well. "I see…this could be a problem. But I'm sure Xelloss has common sense to not do anything like that." _Although I seriously doubt it…_

"Well Zel is planning to go talk with Xelloss later. Do you think it's wise dad?" Lina asked worriedly. "I mean I know it's not good to interfere with other's problems, but this could be more than a problem."

He thoughtfully put his hands under his chin and thought for a while. "Well friends do tell each other what is right and wrong, and I think it's Zelgadiss' duty to try to help him out sometimes."

"But…I don't know if he'll be willing to listen to Zel now dad…" Lina sighed. "No offense Zelgadiss, but I did notice how…he kind of changed."

Zelgadiss knew that what Lina said was true, but didn't want to admit it. "I'm sure he got better judgement than that. I mean Xelloss is a kind man. I'll just talk with him and see what happens."

Beo and Lina nodded. "Anytime you need to talk, just come to me son."

"Yeah, if he gives you a hard time, I'll give him hell!" Lina grinned.

Zelgadiss smiled softly. "Of course, and your hell isn't the ninth level or anything. It's the millionth level!"

"Muhahaha! Yep! That's me!" Lina glanced at her watch. "Anyways I have to get going." She made a face. "The bogeyman, as Zelgadiss called them, will be wondering where the heck I went to." She went over to Zel and kissed him softly on the lips, and then went to her dad and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll see you guys later. I'll come back right away before you know it!" Lina waved and left.

Beo chuckled. "My daughter…can't help loving her."

"Yes…she's hard not to like…"

~*~*~*~

Xelloss stayed late at his office. He was sorting this and that and completing a lot of paperwork. He wanted to go home and see Filia, but then again at the same time he really didn't want to see anyone as of now. He wouldn't mind Zel, but anyone else, he's not in the mood.

_I cannot believe that had to happen to Xillia. I knew that woman was bad luck. I should have prevented Xillia from meeting her. Damn…now she's paralyzed forever. For what did Xillia ever do to deserve this? For what did both of us deserved to be motherless? Why us?_ Xelloss sighed and poured himself more champagne into the glass he had on his messy desk. _Working for Gaav, I get endless supply of alcohol. That's good. Now that I got promoted, I got so much work to do, but at least he pay is good. But still at this rate, I'll never become a billionaire like that Gaav…_

Suddenly the phone rang. He wearily cleared a path through the papers and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Xelloss, it's me Zelgadiss."

_Speak of the devil_. "Hey what's up?"

"Not much. I heard about Xillia. I'm sorry man…"

"Not your fault. That bitch's fault."

"I see…" _Is it me or does Zelgadiss sound uncomfortable?_

"So need anything Zel?" Xelloss tried to sound cheery.

"We haven't hung out in the longest time. Wanna meet and go to Pojang Macha (2) with me?"

"Well…" Xelloss hesitated. He wanted too go, but there was all these works that needed to be done.

Zelgadiss noticed the hesitation and decided to say something about it. "Hey if you are busy I understand. We can go there some other time."

"Yeah sure. Thanks Zel. I am swarmed with paperwork so I'll go with ya some other time okay?"

"No problem. Just don't overwork. Don't become a workaholic."

"Don't worry. I'm a party guy so don't worry. Bye." With that Xelloss hung up the phone. He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes. _So much to do and it's nine…I want to just go home, but I got to finish this paperwork…and think of ways to get Lano's company to go down the drain._

Someone knocked the door of his office and he was surprised. _I thought everyone left by now. _"Come in."

In came Gaav with Phibrizo. "Xelloss, how are you doing there?"

"I'm doing fine boss. Do you need something?"

"Yeah I was wondering. Want to come over to my house for a while and have some wine with Phibrizo and I?"

Xelloss thought for a minute. _I really don't want to, but I don't want to give Gaav a bad impression of me._ "Sure boss why not?"

"That's the spirit son. Don't worry about the paperwork. Just do them tomorrow." Gaav smirked beneath his inviting smile.

"Yeah, father isn't in the hurry to get those done. Just relax and come with us. It'll be fun!" Phibrizo chimed in, although it wasn't all that necessary to Xelloss' opinion.

Xelloss put down his stuff and grabbed his coat. "Yeah. Thank you for the invitation. I really need some relaxation."

"Well then you are making the right choice. Come now." Gaav beckoned him to follow and Xelloss obeyed.

~*~*~*~

"Haha! That was funny story boss," said Xelloss, slurring his words. Already he was quite tipsy and the same goes to his other two companions. "You sure know how to get a guy that is under a lot of stress relax."

"Of course. I am famous for that." Gaav smiled drunkenly.

At that moment Lina came down to see what all the commotion was about. She was trying to get some sleep, but with Phibrizo and Gaav making all these noises with someone, getting sleep was hopeless.

"Ahh…" Gaav stood up. "You came down at the right time my dear. Look who I have with me."

Lina glanced and saw Xelloss and her mouth dropped open. "What's he doing here?"

"Now now, that is no way to treat a guest of mine. Be courteous for me."

Lina nearly gagged. _Be courteous for you? In your dreams!!_ "I apologize," not really sorry one bit, "But I wasn't expecting him here…"

"Oh I invited him here for some glass of wine." Gaav indicated the empty seat next to Xelloss. "Why not join us Lina? More the merrier!"

She ignored her "father" and turned to Xelloss. "Does Filia and Zel know you're here?"  
  


Xelloss looked up lazily. "Naw. They don't. I don't have to tell them everything do I?"

Gaav and Phibrizo laughed out loud. "Sister, he doesn't need to tell everyone everything about him. He deserves some privacy too don't you agree?"

With a strained smile she said "I'm sorry brother. Do forgive my rudeness for not respecting Xelloss' privacy."

"Forgiven." Gaav smiled none so kindly. "Do have a seat."

"I rather go to bed father…" Lina trailed off but with no other choice sat down. For she knew that she wasn't going to be able to get out of this.

Xelloss reached over and got an empty wine glass and pour some wine into it and handed it to her. "Here, have some. It'll loosen you. You looked stressed by the way."

_And who's fault is it may I ask?_ Lina accepted the glass but didn't drink any. "Thank you."

Gaav leaned over and was going to tell another funny story. "Well couple years ago…"

~*~*~*~

Xelloss staggered into the Gabrieve's household all drunk. It was already two in the morning and everyone in the household was worried sick for they haven't heard from him since he found out about the accident. He ended up spending the night at the office and didn't bother coming home at all. They all decided to leave him be and figured that he'll come home for dinner at least tonight, but to their bewilderment he didn't. Filia anxiously kept looking at the gate to see when her future husband will come in. When she saw that he was drunk, she wasn't happy at all.

Filia walked up to Xelloss and hugged him. "Where have you been? Why didn't you come home for dinner?"

Xelloss looked at her like as if she was someone else. "I got promoted dear. I got promoted. I told you I would. I stayed late and did some paperwork and then Gaav invited me to his house for some drink."

"You could have still called Xelloss." Mr. Gabrieve interjected harshly. "We were all worried about you."

"I'm sorry, but I have my own life so I can do whatever I want. You don't have to worry about me sir." Xelloss said 'sir' very sarcastically.

Mr. Gabrieve clenched his fist but didn't say anything. He went to his bedroom and his wife followed. Before going in, Mrs. Gabrieve turned around.

"Dear, we know the news about Xillia really shocked you, but still you could have let us know that you were alright." With that she went in without looking back. Same goes for Gourry and Sylphiel. They silently went to their room.

Xelloss frowned and pushed Filia aside and went to his room.

Filia shocked by his sudden action, said nothing and just went to her room troubled. _This is not good…so not good._

(1) Korean for "shut up".  
(2) That is like a street restaurant thingie where you can get alcoholic drink and other food.


End file.
